No Way!
by BlackPearl08
Summary: SPECIAL CHAP for ChenMin is UP! "Noona, saranghae. M-maukah kau jadi yeojachingu-ku?" ungkap Chen dengan yakin. Xiumin menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat dan wajah yang merona merah manis. Dengan perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Chen terkesiap kaget dan tersenyum senang. "Nado saranghae, Chen." Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. Genderswitch. DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-M Kris.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"Yi Xing-ssi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini nilai IPA mu semakin buruk? Bahkan ini turun drastis dari semester sebelumnya," ucap Kim seonsaengnim pada seorang yeoja manis di hadapannya. Yeoja yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing yang biasa disapa Lay hanya menunduk.

"C-Chwiseonghamnida, saem. Sa-saya—"

"Permisi."

Ucapan Lay terpustus ketika suara seorang namja muncul dari arah pintu. Ia menatap Lay dan Kim seonsaengnim bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, Kau sudah datang, Junmyun-ssi," ucap Kim seonsaengnim pada namja tadi. Namja tadi atau Kim Junmyun yang akrab dipanggil Suho berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kanan Lay. Lay menatapnya aneh dan penuh dengan aura kebencian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya datar.

"Ehm." Dehaman dari Kim seonsaengnim membuat kedua siswa yang sedang saling tatap itu menoleh kearahnya. "Yi Xing-ssi, pasti kau sudah kenal namja disebelahmu, kan? Dia yang akan menjadi tutormu untuk menaikkan nilaimu," ucapnya yang mendapat tatapan protes dari dua remaja di depannya.

"W-waeyo? Saya tidak memerlukan tutor, saem! Apalagi jika dengan si pendek ini!" protes Lay sambil menunjuk Suho yang ada disebelahnya. Suho menurunkan tangan Lay yang menunjuknya dan menatapnya sengit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pendek', hah, gadis bodoh?" Suho membalas ucapan Lay dengan kejam. Lay melotot kearahnya dan siap membalas dengan cacian yang lebih kejam lagi.

"Mwo? Kau—"

"STOP!"

Lay dan Suho terdiam. Mereka menatap Kim seonsaengnim yang wajah cantiknya sudah memerah karena menahan amarah. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk meredam emosinya.

"Saya tidak terima penolakan. Saya memilih Junmyun-ssi karena nilai IPA-nya yang paling tinggi di sekolah ini. Dia juga sekelas denganmu. Jadi tolong bekerjasamalah dengan baik," ucap Kim seonsaengnim sambil menatap Suho dan Lay bergantian.

"Kenapa tidak yang lain saja, saem?" tanya Suho pelan dengan hati-hati. Kim seonsaengnim menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Semua siswa yang seangkatan dengan kalian kebanyakan nilai IPA-nya di bawah rata-rata. Adapun yang lebih tinggi tapi pas-pasan. Dan nilai Yi Xing-ssi yang paling rendah. Jadi jika kau gagal, saya tidak segan-segan memotong setengah nilai IPA-mu," Kim seonsaengnim menatap Suho tajam. Suho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. "Dan saya akan mengajukan surat panggilan pada orang tuamu, Yi Xing-ssi," Kim seosaengnim bersandar pada kursinya. Dia benar-benar lelah menghadapi anak-anak didiknya ini.

"Baiklah, saem. Permisi," ucap Suho sambil membuungkuk dan menarik Lay keluar.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!" Lay menghentakkan tangannya kasar setelah berada di luar kantor Kim seonsaengnim. Ia menatap Suho kesal dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi Suho menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belajar hari ini," ucap Suho santai dan menggandeng Lay menuju perpustakaan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena tangan mereka—tepatnya tangan Suho menggenggam tangan Lay. Lay terus memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Tapi sayang genggaman Suho terlalu kuat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menerimanya, sih? Aku kan bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengajariku," tanya Lay yang mulai pasrah digandeng atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh Suho. 'Ternyata tangannya hangat juga,' pikirnya. 'Ah! Zhang Yi Xing pabo! Kau sudah punya Kris!'

"Tentu saja untuk menjaga nilaiku. Kalau kau mencari orang lain, belum tentu kau mengerti apa yang mereka jelaskan. Kau kan bodoh, lemot, dan pikun," jawab Suho seklaigus mengejek Lay. Membuat yang diejek memerah wajahnya karena amarah. Diangkatnya tangan Suho yang menggandengnya lalu digigitnya keras.

"AAARGHH!" refleks Suho melepaskan tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di udara. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Lay menendang tulang keringnya membuatnya harus berjongkok memegangi kakinya.

"Dasar pendek jelek sok keren! Rasakan pembalasanku!" setelah mengucapkan itu Lay langsung berlari menjauh.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Zhang Yi Xing! Arrgh!" teriak Suho sambil mengelus tulang keringnya dan mengelus tangannya yang digigit Lay tadi.

"Apa liat-liat?" bentaknya pada siswa yang cekikikan sambil menatap ke arahnya. Mereka yang mendapat teguranpun langsung lari ketakutan.

! ! !

Lay berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya menuju kantin. Dia sangat malas jika harus berduaan di perpustakaan dengan si Pendek itu a.k.a Suho. Walaupun banyak kutu buku di sana. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak sudi.

Setelah sampai di kantin ia segera memesan segelas minuman dan duduk di meja yang sudah terisi oleh tiga orang lainnya.

"Hai, Lu. Hai, Min. Hai, Baek," sapanya sekaligus. Ia duduk di sebelah yeoja manis berambut coklat bernama Luhan.

"Hei, Lay! Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali, huh?" tanya yeoja imut di depannya yang bernama Baekhyun diikuti anggukan dari yeoja yang agak berisi di sebelahnya. Mereka berempat adalah yeoja populer di sekolahnya. Mereka menjadi incaran para namja di sekolah ini.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Suho lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku. Menyebalkan," jawab Lay sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kenapa, sih, kau benci sekali dengannya? Dia kan lumayan tampan," tanya yeoja imut yang sedikit berisi di sebelah Baekhyun, Xiumin atau Minseok. Lay mencelos mendengar ucapannya.

"Tampan dari mananya? Dia itu jelek! Pendek lagi!" seru Lay kesal. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa-bisanya temannya sendiri bilang kalau Suho itu tampan. Walau author akui kalo Suho itu emang ganteng ._.v

"Tapi benar juga yang dikatakan Xiumin. Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Luhan. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Lay berubah sendu.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tau?" tanya Lay pelan yang dijawab anggukan oleh ketiganya.

**Flashback**

Dua orang anak kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun sedang bermain di taman. Namja dan yeoja. Namja kecil itu mengejar yeoja kecil yang berlari menghindari namja kecil tadi.

"Yi Xing-ah! Berhenti!" teriak namja kecil tadi dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

"Tidak mau! Ayo kejar aku, Myunnie!" seru yeoja kecil tadi sambil terus berlari. Namja kecil bernama Junmyun atau Suho itu semakin mempercepat larinya setelah sempat terhenti karena kelelahan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya saat jarak antara dirinya dan Lay semakin kecil.

"Hyaa! Dapat kau!" Suho berseru senang setelah berhasil menangkap Lay dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kyaaa!" Lay terpekik pelan karena Suho yang lebih pendek darinya mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari tanah a.k.a mengendongnya. "Turunkaaann!" rengek Lay karena dia sedikit takut jika terjatuh nanti. Bagaimanapun Suho itu pendek.

"Ne, ne," Suho menurunkan gendongannya dan membalikkan tubuh Lay agar menatap dirinya.

"Kembalikan liontinku!" seru Suho sambil menadahkan tangannya. Lay menatap tangan itu dengan terengah-engah. Ia lalu menatap Suho dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau!" Lay hampir saja lari kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh Suho.

"Kalau tidak kau kembalikan aku akan..." ucap Suho mengantung.

Lay mengertukan keningnya, "Akan ap—" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Suho sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan cara menciumnya. Sekali lagi, MENCIUMNYA! Oh God! Itu ciuman pertamanya!

Suho melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Lay yang memerah dan menunduk. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengangkat dagunya, wajah itu sudah basah karena air mata.

"Yi-Yi Xing-ah?"

"Hiks... Lepaskan! Aku benci, hiks, aku benci Myunnie!" seru Lay langsung berlari pergi. Suho hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap punggung Lay yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap dari pandangannya.

**End of Flashback**

"Mwo? Kau membencinya hanya karena itu?" seru Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin pada Lay yang menunduk untuk menahan air matanya. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan teman mereka yang satu ini. Kenapa ia masih kekanakan, sih? Itu kan sudah lama. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku saat itu! Walau begitu, kan, aku tetap sama dengan yeoja lainnya yang ingin ciuman pertamanya diberikan pada cinta pertama," ucap Lay dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mau tak mau ketiga sahabatnya luluh karena tak tega dengan tatapan Lay yang seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

"Eh, kukira Suho itu cinta pertamamu," ucap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Kedua temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Lay sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Luhan dengan jari lentiknya yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari seluruh penghuni kantin. Sadar jadi perhatian, ia segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf karena teriakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil liontinnya saat itu?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saat itu aku mau pindah rumah. Sebenarnya aku cuma mau mengambil liontinnya agar aku tetap ingat dengannya dan aku akan memberikan liontinku padanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah ingin menjahilinya. Dan yaah... kalian tau kelanjutannya," ucap Lay. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya dan meminum jusnya.

Semua yang ada di meja itu terdiam. Mereka menatap Lay dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap memecahkan keheningan.

"Sudah mau bel masuk. Ayo kembali," dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

! ! !

"Kris, nanti kita ke taman kota, ya?" tanya Lay yang sedang bergelayut manja pada namja tampan berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Kris hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia mengelus rambut Lay lembut.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian Suho yang harus menjadi tutornya. Mereka sudah mempelajari cukup banyak pelajaran. Entah mengapa, Lay langsung mengerti saat Suho yang mengajarinya. Padahal kalau seonsaengnim atau Kris yang mengajarinya ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

Saat ini Kray sudah berada di taman. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di tengah taman. Lay sedang menikmati ice cream strawberry nya dan Kris sedang asyik menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di sana.

"Lay, tiga hari terakhir ini kau jadi aneh," ucap Kris to the point. Lay menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengelus lembut rambut panjang Lay.

"Kau jarang mengangkat telepon dan membalas e-mail ku. Dan... kau juga jadi dekat dengan Suho," Kris menatap sepatunya. Lay tersenyum mendengarnya. Namjachingunya sedang cemburu.

"Mianhae, Kris. Aku harus belajar untuk menaikkan nilai IPA-ku. Dan Suho yang menjadi tutorku," Lay tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Kris. Kris balas menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa," Kris menggenggam tangan Lay. "Ayo pulang. Sudah sore," Kris bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Lay. Lay agak kecewa juga karena Kris tidak menanyainya apapun. Tapi ya sudahlah.

! ! !

Hari ini, Lay dan Suho belajar di rumah Lay. Materi pelajaran hari ini adalah biologi. Tentang sistem reproduksi. Karena adik Lay yang bernama Chen selalu mengganggu mereka, mereka mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar Lay.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" tanya Suho setelah menjelaskan entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu. Tidak biasanya Lay tidak menangkap apa yang ia jelaskan. Apa jangan-jangan penyakit lemotnya kambuh lagi?

"Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti, Suho-ssi," Lay menatap kesal buku-bukunya dan Suho.

"Ck. Kau mau menggodaku, ya?" tiba-tiba Suho sudah berada dekat dengan Lay. Lay yang kaget hanya bisa menjauh. Tapi sayang dihalangi oleh sofa di belakangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Suho-ssi?" Lay semakin ketakutan. Suho mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna putih.

"Agar kau mengerti, lebih baik kita praktekkan saja langsung," bisik Suho di telinga Lay. Deg! Tiba-tiba jantung Lay berdetak seratus kali lipat lebih cepat. Rasanya bukan karena takut. Rasa ini sama seperti saat Kris menyatakan cintanya. Tak terasa wajahnya memanas. Pasti sekarang sudah memerah.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya terus. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai bibir pink menggoda itu. Sedikit lagi.

Cklek!

"Jiejie! Eh? M-mianhae," Chen muncul dengan tiba-tiba di balik pintu. Ia tersenyum canggung melihat keadaan dua sejoli itu. Lay dengan buru-buru mendorong Suho agar menjauh darinya dan duduk kembali di karpet. Wajahnya sudah merah sekarang.

"Eng, anu. Mianhae, sudah mengganggu. A-aku benar-benar minta—"

"Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu, Chen," ucap Lay cepat. Ia melirik Suho di sebelahnya. Orang itu sedang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Bisa Lay lihat telinga Suho yang memerah. Pasti dia juga malu. Suho juga terlihat seperti berguman. Yang bisa dia baca dari pergerakan bibir itu adalah kata-kata 'pabo'.

"—a-ambil di dapur saja sudah di siapkan," suara Chen segera menyadarkan Lay. Ia kembali menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh adiknya itu.

"Emm. Mianhae. Bukan maksudku untuk... err... maksudku tadi aku..." ucap Suho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suasana benar-benar menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Aku ambil camilan dulu," Alasan. Lay hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa berada lebih lama dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Suho. Ia segera keluar dan pergi ke dapur tanpa menatap Suho sedikitpun.

Di dalam kamar Suho hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar lepas kendali saat itu. Penampilan Lay yang hanya mengenakan tank top hitam dan hot pants putih sangat menggodanya.

Jujur saja. Ia sangat mencintai teman kecilnya sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia sangat menyesal saat itu telah mencium Lay tanpa izin dan membuatnya menangis. Ia takut. Takut kalau Lay akan menjauhinya dan semakin membencinya karena ini.

"Arrghh!" Kembali Suho mengacak-acak rambut coklat kemerahan miliknya.

! ! !

Lay berdiri menghadap pantry yang di atasnya sudah tersedia nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan satu stoples cookies. Ia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kata-kata Suho tadi.

'Lebih baik kita praktekan saja langsung.'

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Lay terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang semakin berdetak tak keruan. Apa ia menyukai Suho? Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kris melintas di kepalanya. Tidak! Dia masih mencintai Kris. Tapi bagaimana dengan rasa ini? Rasa ini benar-benar sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kris. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah hamba-Mu ini mencintai dua orang pada waktu yang bersamaan?

Setelah menata perasaannya, Lay segera membawa nampan di atas meja pantry tadi ke kamarnya.

! ! !

Lay sedang tiduran di kasurnya dengan buku fisika yang terbuka di tangannya. Ia menatap buku itu kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada saat Suho masih di rumahnya. Syukurlah dia bisa bersikap biasa saja saat berhadapan dengan Suho tadi. Semoga saja besok ia bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya.

DRRRTT DRRRTT

Ponsel Lay yang berada di atas meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel touchscreen-nya. E-mail dari Kris! Perasaan senang menjalarinya. Segera dibukanya e-mail tersebut.

**From : My Kris**

**Subject : Penting!**

**Besok setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.**

Lay menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Kris mengajaknya bicara sesuatu yang penting. Tapi masa bodoh. Dibalasnya e-mail itu.

**To : My Kris**

**Subject : re: Penting!**

**Oke. Aku akan datang ;)**

Send.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini benar-benar memusingkan. Besok ada ujian fisika. Dia sudah belajar materinya dari Suho. Diletakkannya buku fisika tadi di atas meja belajar dan kembali ke kasur untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

! ! !

Hari ini Lay terlambat. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat melewati ruang guru, ia melihat Suho dan seorang yeoja yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Yeoja itu sangat cantik dan manis. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan Suho. Apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Suho. Mencium. Kening. Gadis. Itu. Oh God! Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus terus melihat adegan tadi. Ia jadi ingin menangis.

Greeek!

Digesernya pintu dengan cepat. Membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya. Ia berdiri canggung di sana karena ternyata Kim seonsaengnim sudah berada di kelas.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim tajam.

"Chiseonghamnida, saem. S-saya bangun kesiangan," ucap Lay sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baiklah. Karena ini hari pertamamu terlambat, kau boleh masuk. Dan ambil kertas ujianmu," ucap Kim seonsangnim yang di balas dengan 'gamsahamnida' oleh Lay.

Lay duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap kertas ujiannya kosong. Siapa yeoja itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Suho? Kenapa mereka sangat akrab? Karena memikirkan itu ia jadi tidak bersemangat untuk mengerjakan soal ujiannya. Tapi ia jadi teringat bahwa nilai Suho berada di tangannya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mendapatkan nilai baik.

! ! !

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Lay segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana dia melihat Kris sedang berdiri dengan seorang yeoja tinggi berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Lay menngernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kris!" sapa Lay setelah ia sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua. Kris menatap Lay yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap Lay dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Lay... Aku..." Lay hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat yeoja yang berada di belakang Kris meremas lengan kekar milik namjachingu nya yang mungkin akan menjadi mantannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Aku ingin kita putus."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:** Hello! Saya balik lagi ^^

Sekarang saya bawa FF baru. SuLay lagi. Multi chapter lagi u,u Maafkan saya. Saya tau FF saya yang Mianhae, Saranghae Baby belum selesai. Belum lagi sequel The Naughty Xiumin ChenLay ver. sama The Hottest Guardian Angel.

Ide FF ini semua berawal dari saya yang iseng cari foto exo wear dress di google. Eh, pas buka tumblr nya, ketemu foto editan HunLayBaekLu jadi cewek. Sumpah Lay itu cantik banget!

Disini ada Kray couple. Saya pernah bilang kalau saya anti Kray. Iya, saya memang masih labil. Tapi tetep aja walau di sini mereka pacaran, bakal putus juga XD  
Mianhae buat Kray shipper u,u

Karena ini FF tanpa NC pertama saya di fandom ini, FF ini bakal saya ketik selama bulan Ramadhan n_n

Buat yang nunggu Mianhae, Saranghae Baby, ditunggu, ya, walau agak lama XD #ditimpuk

Last words, Review please? m(_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-K D.O, EXO-K Kai.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Aku ingin kita putus," ucap Kris pada akhirnya. Lay hanya menunduk. Ia terlalu sedih. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak di sini. Tidak di depan namja kurang ajar yang berani selingkuh darinya.

"Hmm. Begitu? Siapa yeoja itu?" setelah menguatkan hatinya, Lay memberikan senyumannya dengan paksa. Ia menatap yeoja yang berada di belakang Kris.

"Di-dia... Dia Tao. Yeojachingu ku. Kita sudah berpacaran sejak satu bulan yang lalu," dapat Lay lihat yeoja itu menunduk. Mungkin ia takut dengan Lay karena telah merebut namjachingu-nya. Ia menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya tegas.

"Begitu, ya. Ya sudah. Cukhaeyo. Aku pergi dulu," Lay membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah namja yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya itu. Namja yang telah membuatnya terbuai dengan kata-kata manisnya dan akhirnya menghancurkannya bagai benda tak berharga.

Pertahanannya hancur sudah. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir deras. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya. Yang jelas ia ingin menjauhi area sekolah. Karena pasti ia akan bertemu dengan mantan namja-nya dan kekasih barunya itu.

Tanpa sadar kakinya telah membawanya menuju taman kota. Taman itu sekarang tidak begitu ramai karena langit yang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman kesukaannya. Dia ingat bangku itu. Itu tempat di mana ia dan Suho bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Didudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku itu. Ia mengangkat lututnya dan menangis. Di dalam benaknya muncul berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa Kris melakukan hal itu padanya? Kenapa Kris tega menghianatinya selama sebulan ini? Kenapa? Padahal hubungan mereka sebentar lagi akan mencapai satu tahun. Siapa yeoja itu yang berani merebut Kris-nya? Ingin ia menanyakan semua itu pada Kris. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak tahu harus marah atau menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Ia tidak tahu. Karena ini pertama kali baginya.

"Hiks hiks... Kau tega sekali, Kris? Huuu...," Lay terus menangis di balik lututnya. Sampai ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata penuh dengan air mata.

Tidak. Yeoja itu. Dia yeoja yang bersama Suho tadi pagi. Yeoja yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian Suho. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat kejadian di mana Suho mencium yeoja itu. Kenapa ia sial sekali hari ini?

"E-eonnie! G-gwenchana? K-kenapa menangis?" yeoja itu tampak panik dan khawatir. _Ternyata ia sangat baik dan perhatian. Pantas Suho menyukainya_, batin Lay. Ia semakin menunduk dan menahan tangisnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. G-gomawoyo," Lay segera bangkit dan pergi menjauh. Kemana saja agar itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yeoja tadi yang memanggilnya.

! ! !

"Ya! Eonnie! EONNIEE!" teriak yeoja manis berambut hitam panjang pada Lay yang sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya. Kenapa dengan yeoja itu? Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Sedang apa, Kyungie?" tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Yeoja tadi atau Do Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan menatap Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oppa! Kau membuatku kaget!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Suho terkekeh geli dan mengacak rambut hitam lurus itu. Kembali Kyungsoo merenggut.

"Oppa!"

"Ne. Arra, arra. Kenapa tadi kau berteriak, eoh?" tanya Suho sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo yang menggerutu kesal untuk merapikan rambutnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya, Kyungsoo segera menatap Suho dengan mata besarnya dan mulai bercerita tentang yeoja yang ia temui tadi.

"Tadi aku lihat eonnie itu menangis. Karena sepertinya aku mengenalnya, aku mendekatinya. Tapi setelah aku menyapanya, ia langsung pergi. Tapi dia itu siapa, ya?" Kyungsoo bercerita sambil menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Suho menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan menggandenganya untuk meninggalkan taman itu.

"Sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo pulang," Kyungsoo menurut dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Suho. Ia masih tetap mengingat-ingat wajah yeoja tadi.

"Ah!" teriaknya tiba-tiba membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Suho menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingat! Eonnie tadi itu yeoja yang fotonya ada di ponsel oppa! Kalau tidak salah namanya Yi—uppss!" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Suho menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mengotak-atik ponselku, ya?" Suho bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya nyengir dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Suho menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berjalan. "Kau ini. Jangan ulangi!"

Selama perjalanan, Suho terus memikirkan apa yang telah membuat pujaan hatinya menangis. Apa karena dirinya? Atau masalah lain. Ia tidak tahu. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Lay besok.

! ! !

Setelah sampai di rumah, Lay langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi pada Chen dan ibunya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Yi Xing. Kau sudah pu—" BLAM. Pintu kamar tertutup. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari Lay menatap bingung pintu kamar anaknya. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan jiejie-mu, Chen?" tanyanya pada Chen yang sedang asyik dengan televisi dan cemilan di hadapannya.

"Mana Chen tau, Mom," Chen menjawab pertanyaan ibunya tanpa menatapnya. Nyonya Zhang menatap anak bungsunya ini dengan tatapan dasar-anak-kurang-ajar.

"Hhh... Dasar kau ini," Nyonya Zhang memukul kepala Chen dengan majalah yang tadi ia baca dan berjalan menuju kamar Lay tanpa memerdulikan rintihan kesakitan Chen.

Nyonya Zhang menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya. "Yi Xing chagi. Ada apa, nak?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mencoba untuk mengetuk lagi.

"Yi Xing-ah, Mom masuk, ya?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, malah isak tangis yang terdengar. Nyonya Zhang segera membuka pintu kamar Lay dan menemukan putrinya itu sedang dalam keadaan telungkup di atas kasur tanpa mengganti seragamnya dan melepas sepatunya.

Nyonya Zhang duduk di pinggiran kasur Lay dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Lay menoleh dan langsung memeluk Mommy-nya.

"Hiks, Mom! Huweee!" Lay memeluk ibunya erat. Ia menumpahkan segala air matanya pada ibunya. Lay bukanlah anak yang tertutup pada keluarganya. Walaupun ibu dan ayahnya sering meninggalkan ia dan Chen, tapi mereka tetap harmonis dan dekat satu sama lain.

Nyonya Zhang mengelus rambut Lay sayang. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya agar ia tenang dari tangisnya. "Chagiya, ada apa? Tenanglah, dan ceritakan pada Mom."

"Hiks, Mom. A-aku..."

Lay menceritakan semua pada ibunya. Mulai dari perasaannya pada Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul, Kris yang memutuskannya, hingga tentang yeoja yang membuatnya cemburu. Nyonya Zhang mendengarkannya dengan sabar. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Lay ketika gadis itu mulai terisak menceritakan masalahnya.

"Mom, apa aku salah mencintai dua orang?" tanya Lay ketika ia selesai menceritakan semuanya. Ia menatap Nyonya Zhang dari pelukannya. Ibunya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Nyonya Zhang menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Yi Xing. Mungkin dulu kau menyukai Junmyun dan kau tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi perasaan itu mulai memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Hingga kau bertemu dengan Kris dan mulai mengaguminya," Nyonya Zhang tersenyum lembut pada Lay yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab yang membesar. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Perasaan kagum itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta karena kau terus memperhatikannya. Lalu di saat Junmyun datang kembali, perasaan yang mulai memudar itu kembali muncul dan membuatmu merasakan debaran yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan pada Kris," Lay menatap ibunya dengan takjub. Ternyata ibunya ini tau banyak tentang msalah percintaan.

"Kenapa Mom begitu tahu hal seperti itu?" tanya Lay dengan nada polosnya. Nyonya Zhang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi anaknya sebelum menjawab.

"Karena dulu Mom pernah mengalaminya," jawabnya enteng. Lay menatapnya dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia siap melemparkan banyak pertanyaan tetapi ibunya sudah duluan memotongnya.

"Sudah sana mandi dan segera istirahat. Jangan lupa kompres matamu dengan es batu," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi anak sulungnya ini. Lay segera bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi sampai ucapan ibunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisa saja perasaan kagum itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Jadi pikirkanlah siapa yang kau cintai. Dengar kata hatimu," tambahnya sebelum pergi dari kamar Lay.

Lay mematung. _Dengarkan kata hati, ya?_

! ! !

"Laayy!" teriak Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin pada Lay yang baru saja datang. Mereka langsung menarik Lay menuju kantin, tempat nongkrong mereka.

"Jelaskan pada kami! Kenapa tadi aku melihat Kris datang dengan hoobae kita?" seru Xiumin dengan tatapan penasaran. Kedua temannya yang lain tak jauh berbeda dengan si chubby imut ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu sembab? Apa kau habis menangis semalaman?" lanjut Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya. Lay hanya meringis mendengarnya. Apa sangat terlihat?

"Apa kau dan Kris sudah break?" tambah Baekhyun membuat ekspresi wajah Lay menjadi murung. Xiumin dan Luhan menatap ke arah yeoja berambut brunette itu tajam. Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan minta maafnya.

"Ne. Kau benar, Baekkie. Aku dan Kris sudah putus kemarin," jawab Lay mewakili semua pertanyaan temannya. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita dulu tidak apa. Kami akan menunggu," ucap Xiumin yang disetujui dua yang lainnya. Lay mengangguk dan kembali menunduk.

Semua yang ada di meja itu terdiam. Mereka turut bersedih karena sahabat mereka harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya—atau kedua dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Diduakan. Itu pasti sangat sakit.

"Mianhae, Yeol sudah menungguku. Aku pergi dulu, chingudeul," ucap Baekhyun berpamitan yang dibalas anggukan kepala ketiga temannya.

! ! !

Suho sangat penasaran dengan yeoja yang ditemui Kyungsoo kemarin sore. Apa benar itu Lay? Kalau benar kenapa Lay menangis? Suho membasuh wajahnya dengan air wastafel di toilet pria agar terasa lebih segar dan bisa berpikir jernih setelah menerima pelajaran rumit dari seonsaengnim.

"Nghh~~ Ahh~"

Suho tersentak mendengarnya. Itu suara desahan yeoja. Tapi siapa? Didekatinya bilik toilet paling ujung yang merupakan sumber dari suara itu. Semakin dekat semakin terdengar jelas suaranya. Suho sudah bersiap dan membuka pintu bilik yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

BRAK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Suho dengan tidak santainya melihat Chanyeol, adik kelas sekaligus tetangganya, bersama dengan yeoja yang sering ia lihat bersama Lay sedang berciuman panas. Bagaimana ia mau santai jika keadaan dalam bilik itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dua kancing kemeja seragam dan resleting celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol sudah terbuka. Belum lagi yeoja itu yang empat kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka dan roknya yang tersingkap.

"E-eh, hyung. A-ano, itu..." Chanyeol tergagap dan segera merapikan pakaiannya. Begitu juga dengan yeoja imut yang tadi duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ck! Kalian berdua sudah melakukan tindakan asusila di sekolah! Akan kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah!" Suho segera beranjak dari sana, tetapi suara berat Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Tu-tunggu, hyung! Kumohon jangan laporkan pada kepala sekolah!" Chanyeol memohon pada Suho dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Suho ingin muntah, tapi tetap tak tega melihat wajah bagai anak unta(?) yang tersesat itu.

"Tetap saja kalian melanggar peraturan. Akan tetap kulaporkan—"

"Aku akan membantumu mendekati Lay!" ucap Chanyeol cepat menghentikan kalimat Suho. Suho menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Namja tinggi itu menyeringai dan merangkul yeoja yang juga menatapnya tak percaya.

"Baekkie kan temannya Lay. Jadi dia bisa membantumu," Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat sangat enggan. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik.

"Ini agar kita tidak di drop out, chagi," bisiknya seraya menjilat telinga sensitif Baekhyun seduktif. Baekhyun harus menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tak keluar.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Suho berubah. Ia segera berbalik ke pintu keluar toilet. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian," setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera hilang di balik pintu toilet yang tertutup.

! ! !

Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Angin kencang mengibarkan rambutnya setika ia membuka pintu besi besar yang menghubungkan atap sekolah. Ia melangkah menuju gudang sekolah yang ada di sana dan bersender pada salah satu sisi dindingnya.

"Hhhh..." ia menghela nafas panjang. Ditekuknya kedua lutut putihnya dan memeluknya. Dia masih belum bisa bertatap muka dengan Kris secara langsung setelah apa yang kemarin namja tinggi itu lakukan padanya. Oleh sebab itu ia datang ke atap sekolah, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, untuk menghindari Kris. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya.

Lay mulai berdiri. Ia ingin melihat tempat di mana ia dan Kris mulai menjalani hubungan dan di tempat itu juga mereka mengakhirinya. Taman belakang. Ia menyentuh kawat pembatas dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman belakang.

Deg!

Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah pandangan yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Bukankah itu Kris dengan yeojachingu barunya? Mereka sedang... berciuman. Pasti ia salah lihat! Diusapnya kedua matanya dan melihat ke arah mereka kembali. Sakit di hatinya bertambah, saat tahu bahwa itu bukanlah khayalan. Ia segera berbalik dan jatuh merosot kelantai. Dibenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Lagi. Ia menangis lagi karena Kris. Seharusnya ia bisa merelakan dan melupakan Kris.

"Hey, noona cantik jangan menangis," sebuah suara berat khas namja menyentakkan Lay dari tangisannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja berkulit gelap yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung.

Namja itu berjongkok dan menatap Lay intens. "Aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai," Ia meraih dagu Lay yang tertunduk dan menghapus air mata Lay dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Segera ia tarik Lay kedalam pelukannya.

! ! !

"Oppa! Ayo cepat!"

"Jangan berlari terus, Kyungsoo-yah! Nanti kau terjatuh," Suho terus mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berlari di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Yeoja manis itu menyuruhnya untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai, pintu untuk menuju atap sekolah sedikit terbuka. Berarti sudah ada orang yang kemari tadi. Kyungsoo berhenti dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia menarik Suho untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar. Suho membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya. Hatinya sakit, seperti tertusuk oleh belati dan setelah itu lukanya ditaburi oleh garam. Sakit dan ngilu. Tanpa sadar pegangannya pada kotak bento di tangan kanannya melemah dan kotak itu pun jatuh sehingga semua isinya berhamburan di lantai.

"Yi Xing..."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N**: Huwaaaaahh! Akhirnya saya update juga! XD makasih banyak yang udah nunngu dan review di chap kemaren. Saya puas banget bisa ledekin Suho pendek di chap kemaren B) #disiram

Di sini saya masukin Kai. Awalnya Kai mau saya buat jadi teman satu klub dance-nya Lay, tapi kayaknya gak asik. Jadi sekarang ia jadi saingannya Suho. Kasihan Suhoppa, hilang satu muncul lagi saingannya ._. #dicincang

Oke, ini balesan review untuk yang ndak log in ^^

**Guest **: Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Hyesunnie **: Yeeeyy! Akhirnya SuLay/JoonXing shipper bertambah! \(^_^)/ *tebar bunga bareng Baek* Siapa, ya? Saya kali #ditimpuksendal Kayaknyaini gampang banget ditebak, yah? Xixixi XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K D.O, EXO-K Kai, EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Chen**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Lay mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak mengenal namja aneh yang seenaknya saja memelukknya. Ia mencoba mendorong dadanya, tetapi orang yang mengaku bernama Kai itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nu-nuguseyo?" Lay masih mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa lepas karena Kai lebih kuat darinya.

"Hanya penggemar rahasiamu," jawabnya enteng. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

"Mwo?" Lay sangat kaget. Selama ini dia punya penggemar? Ia terus menatap Kai dengan bingung yang dibalas dengan seringai tipis dari namja berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Yi Xing..." Lay membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu atap. Tidak! Itu Suho dengan yeoja manis itu! Lay segera mendorong tubuh Kai sedikit lebih kuat hingga pelukannya terlepas.

Suho menatap Lay kosong. Ia pikir Lay akan mencoba membalas perasaannya karena dari berita yang ia dengar, Lay sudah putus dengan Kris. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Suho memeluk lengan oppa-nya itu kuat karena takut mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kai, atau bisa dibilang teman sekelasnya di sekolah barunya ini.

"Su-suho. Dia..." Lay menatap Kai dan Suho yang saling tatap bergantian. Tunggu! Kai tiddak menatap Suho! Hanya Suho yang menatap Kai tajam. Lay mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang memeluk lengan Suho dengan wajah takutnya.

Suho melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo pada lengannya dan berjalan ke arah Lay. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Suho dingin sambil meraih tangan Lay dan menariknya. Tetapi Kai menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan lainnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak lihat dia bersamaku?" Kai menatap Suho dengan tajam dan meremehkan. Kembali, Lay menatap Kai dan Suho secara bergantian. Ia kembali menatap Suho dalam dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Kai menyeringai melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Lay.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bicara dengannya." Seringaian Kai pun luntur saat Lay melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Kai. Suho meraih kembali tangan Lay dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kai di sana. Oh, masih ada Kyungsoo di sana yang sedari tadi mematung di dekat pintu. Ia masih menatap Kai dengan takut. Kai yang risih terus dipandangi akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kai berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Setiap satu langkah maju darinya, maka Kyungsoo akan melangkah mundur satu langkah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil itu menbarak tembok di belakangnya. Kai yang sudah berada kurang dari setengah meter dari tubuhnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding sisi kanan-kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Kai di telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk dengan polos. Kai hanya tersenyum pilu melihatnya. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis nan cantik milik yeoja berkulit putih susu yang terperangkap antara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Hiks, a-andwae! J-jangan lakukan itu lagi, hiks, padaku!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Kai terdiam mentap wajah Kyungsoo yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia membeku setelah mendengar kalimat bercampur isak tangis dari Kyungsoo. Perlahan dijauhkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mianhae," Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok Kai sudah menghilang. Ditelungkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya yang penuh dengan air mata. Kembali ia menangisi kepergian orang itu. Kim Jongin—

"Saranghaeyo, Kai."

—orang yang dicintainya.

! ! !

Suho terus menarik pergelangan tangan Lay. Lay tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Ia malah megikuti kemana Suho membawanya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya sampai di ruang musik yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

"Kau... Kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Suho setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam. Ia masih tidak melepaskan tangan Lay.

Lay yang tadinya menunduk mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"A-aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh! Tiba-tiba dia muncul dan memelukku!" serunya mencoba menjelaskan. Sebenarnya ia takut. Takut juka Suho akan salah paham dan mulai menjauhinya. Walaupun dia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia membenci namja pendek itu, tetapi hatinya terus berontak.

Ia kembali menunduk. Untuk apa ia mencoba menjelaskan hal itu? Suho dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Mana mungkin Suho salah paham. _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Zhang Yi Xing_, batin Lay.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lay pelan. Ia menatap Suho yang menatap grand piano di salah satu pojok ruangan. Lay sedikit bergidik saat melihat pandangan penuh kebencian dari Suho.

"Dia adalah," Suho menatap Lay melalui ekor matanya dan kembali menatap pojok ruangan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "orang yang sudah mengahancurkan hidup'nya'," Lay menatap Suho bingung.

Tiba-tiba Suho berbalik dan melihat sekitar. Pandangan matanya sangat panik. Ia segera keluar ruangan tetapi Lay menahannya.

"Ada apa?" Lay mengertukan dahinya sambil mencoba menenangkan Suho.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo!" ucap Suho semakin panik. Ia segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama orang itu.

"T-tunggu! Siapa itu Kyungsoo? Apa dia yeoja yang bersamamu tadi?" ternyata Lay mengikutinya di belakang. Suho berhenti sebentar dan menatap Lay.

"Ne. Dia adik angkatku," Suho kembali pergi meninggalkan Lay yang terbengong di tempatnya.

"M-mwo?"

! ! !

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Lay masih membereskan mejanya di kelas yang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal dirinya saja di dalam kelas.

Lay sudah akan pergi sampai Kai berdiri di hadapannya. Namja itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas, membuatnya tak bisa lewat.

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang," ucap Lay mencoba sebiasa mungkin. Dia masih shock karena tadi Kai memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Kai segera meraih pergelangan Lay. Tetapi Lay menepisnya pelan.

"Maaf. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri," Lay melangkah keluar kelas setelah mendorong tubuh Kai dari depan pintu. Ia melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya dan menapati Kai yang mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan noona cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian," Kai tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya untuk mengantar Lay pulang. Lay berhenti. Ia menhela nafas panjang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah," Kai tersenyum senang dan menarik lengan kanan Lay menuju parkiran motor.

Kai menarik Lay menuju sebuah motor sport merah di sana. Ia mengambil helm yang ada di jok motornya dan memakaikannya di kepala Lay. Lay menatap Kai kesal.

"Kau tidak pakai?" tanya Lay setelah mengencangkan helm Kai agar pas di kepalanya yang kecil. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan dan naik ke motornya. Lay ikut naik dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggal Kai.

Awalnya Kai mengendarai motornya pelan. Tapi saat sudah keluar dari daerah sekolah, ia langsung menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Mau tidak mau Lay harus melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kai. Kai menyeringai tipis. Ditambahnya lagi kecepatan motornya hingga Lay semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berteriak ketakutan.

"KYAAAA!"

! ! !

"Bisa tidak lain kali kau kurangi kecepatan sepeda motormu?! Kau hampir membuatku mati!" Lay terus-terusan mengomel pada Kai saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kai dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum gaje yang membuat Lay semakin naik pitam.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku!" Lay menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

"Ne, ne. Aku dengar. Kau bilang lain kali? Jadi kau mau pergi denganku lagi?" Kai menyeringai senang melihat pipi Lay yang terdapat semburat berwarna merah. Ternyata menggodanya asyik juga. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Sudah! Sana pulang!" Lay mengusir Kai dengan teganya. Ia melambaikan tangannya bak ibu-ibu mengusir anak kecil yang bermain di halaman rumahnya. Kai meringis pelan. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Lay segalak ini.

"Aissh. Tidakkah kau menyuruhku masuk dulu? Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai kemari."

"Dasar pamrih! Sudah ayo masuk dan cepat pulang!" lagi-lagi Lay harus mengalah dan membiarkan Kai mengunjungi rumahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dia janji hanya akan memberinya minuman dan menyuruhnya pulang secepatnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Lay dari pintu masuk. Chen yang sedang membaca buku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati jiejie-nya datang bersama seorang namja yang ia kenal.

"Loh? Kau Kai, kan? Kenapa bisa datang dengan jiejie?" Chen bertanya pada Lay dan Kai setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu dan Kai duduk di sofa.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk Kai dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Tentu saja. Dia salah satu dancer terbaik ditingkat High School. Dia kan sangat terkenal. Masa' jiejie tidak tahu?" Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Lay yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, molla! Aku buat minuman dulu," Lay segera pergi ke dapur. Chen mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jijie, dia siapamu? Kemana namja tinggi dan namja yang hampir menciummu waktu itu?" tanya Chen sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas. Lay menghentikan kegiatannya menuang jus jeruk di sebuah gelas. Ia menatap gelas itu kosong dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya tersebut.

"Dia hanya orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mengikutiku. Aku sudah putus dengan Kris. Dan Suho..." Lay terdiam. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sejak kemarin Suho tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Bahkan nomor ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Ketika menelpon rumahnya, pelayannya selalu bilang bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Suho?

Chen menatap Lay dengan penasaran. "Kemana dia?"

"Aku... tidak tahu," Lay menunduk dan segera membawa gelas yang sudah terisi dengan jus jeruk ke tempat Kai menunggu.

Lay hampir menjatuhkan gelas minuman yang ia pegang saat mendapati Mommy-nya sedang mengobrol dengan Kai. Ia melongo tidak jauh dari sana, membuat Nyonya Zhang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Yi Xing-ah! Cepat kemari!" Nyonya Zhang beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Kai. Saat melewati Lay, Nyonya Zhang sempat berbisik kepada putrinya itu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" dan ke-melongo-an Lay semakin menjadi ketika Nyonya Zhang memberikannya sebuah wink.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Ya! Mommy!"

! ! !

Lay segera mengganti pakaiannya setelah Kai pulang dengan paksaannya. Ia segera beranjak dna membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk dua orang sahabatnya yang datang berkunjung, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin. Mereka datang tepat saat ia menendang Kai untuk segera pulang.

Setelah membuka pintu, Lay mendapati Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mereka langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Lay tanpa memerulikan si empunya kamar yang melongo tak mengerti. Lay menoleh kembali keluar kamar dan mendapati Xiumin yang terlihat tersipu malu dengan Chen yang sedang mengelus jari-jari milik Xiumin.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak kesal. "Ya! Jangan goda Xiuminnie, Chen!"

Dua insan yang sedang kasmaran tersebut langsung terkaget dan mendapati Lay yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya. Buru-buru Chen melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada jari-jari Xiumin.

"Hehe. Aku siapkan minuman dulu, ya, jijie!" Chen segera kabur ke dapur sebelum menerima lemparan sepatu dari Lay.

"Xiumin! Ayo cepat masuk!"

"N-ne."

Lay berjalan ke arah ranjang queen size di mana kedua sahabatnya yang lain sudah berada di sana. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Luhan yang sedang sibuk memainkan rubik milik Lay yang hanya jadi pajangan di kamar itu. Sedangkan Xiumin langsung tidur telungkup di antara LayHan dan Baekhyun yang sedang ber-email ria dengan namjachingunya. Xiumin mengambil majalah fashion yang tak jauh dari sana dan mulai membacanya.

Hening. Hanya Lay yang tidak memiliki kegiatan. Ia memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke kasur. Membuat tiga orang yang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita mulai sesi curhatnya," ucap Luhan membuat senyum di bibir Lay mengembang. Sedangkan dua lainnya mengelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Siapa yang cerita duluan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar milik Lay yang memakai kalung berliontin seperti bentuk tetesan air dan gelang liontin berbentuk kepala unicorn.

"Sebaiknya mulai dari aku!" Xiumin segera bangkit dari tidurannya dan beranjak duduk. Lay, Luhan, dan Baekhyun menatap malas padanya.

"Tentang Chen Chen lagi, eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya. Xiumin hanya nyengir dan mengangguk antusias dan mendapat sahutan dari Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Dasar kau ini!" Lay melempar boneka unicorn putih yang ada di dekatnya tepat mengenai kepala Xiumin. Kamar Lay memang penuh dengan nuansa unicorn dan air karena dia memang sangat menyukai dua hal tersebut. Xiumin yang dilemparpun malah memeluk boneka itu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Asal kau tahu, Lay. Chen itu sangat tampan dan baik. Ia selalu menyiapkan camilan saat ada tamu, kan?" Xiumin memeluk boneka unicorn putih itu erat. Ia membayangkan bahwa yang sedang ia peluk adalah Chen, adik Lay, bukan boneka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga apa kata Umin," ucap Baekhyun yang dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Xiumin.

"Akh! Appo!" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Xiumin.

"Jangan panggil aku Umin, Pabo!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kelihatannya sangat se—"

"Hyaa! Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga kurang dari satu setengah menit!" kalimat Lay terpotong oleh seruan gembira dari Luhan yang mengangkat rubik milik Lay yang sudah teratur rapi warnanya tinggi-tinggi. Wajah polos dan gembiranya yang seperti malaikat membuat Lay jadi tidak tega untuk membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali, Min?" tanya Lay melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia memberi deathglare pada Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawanya karena telah hapal betul tabiat temannya yang satu ini.

"Chen mengajakku kencan besok."

"MWO?!"

"Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?!" Xiumin menutup kedua telinganya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terkena TBC. Tuli Budek Congek.

"Wuaaah! Dia mengajakmu kemana?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Lotte World."

"MWO?!" Xiumin benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar tuli jika para sahabatnya ini terus berteriak seperti tadi.

"Dari mana anak itu dapat uang untuk pergi ke sana? Kerja saja belum!" Lay mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghentakkannya ke bantal yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja karena Mommy memberiku uang lebih."

"Mwo—eh?" Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Chen yang tengah meletakkan empat gelas berisi jus strawberry dan sepiring cheese cake utuh di atas meja.

"Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Chen!" teriak Lay kesal karena Chen telah menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat shock karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Chen. Xiumin, wajahnya merah padam setelah mendapat wink dari Chen. Dan Luhan yang melihat cheese cake di atas meja langsung melompat di kasur dan berseru senang.

"Yeeyy! Cheese cake! Aku mau!" Semua orang yang ada di kamar Lay menatap Luhan dengan pandangan aneh. Luhan yang merasa dipandangi pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan lupa besok, ya, yeppo noona," sekali lagi Chen memberikan wink dan senyum terbaiknya pada Xiumin yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

BRUK

Dan benar. Setelah Chen keluar, Xiumin benar-benar pingsan dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di kasur.

! ! !

"Hiks. Oppa~! Aku takut. Hiks," Kyungsoo terus menangis di pelukan Suho. Sudah dua hari ini Suho tidak masuk sekolah karena harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke psikolog karena traumanya yang terus menghantuinya dan menjaganya. Selama itu pula ia tidak melihat sosok pujaan hatinya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukannya. Merindukan saat-saat mereka bertengkar karena hal kecil. Tanpa sadar Suho tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suho menatap pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Pintu terbuka setelah seruan 'Masuk' dari Suho.

"Tuan, ada telepon dari seseorang bernama Yi Xing," ucap sang pelayan yang membawa ganggang telepon tanpa kabel di tangannya. Suho menghela nafas. Sudah dua hari ini juga Lay selalu mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Tapi ia tidak mau menerima telepon itu. Karena jika ia mendengar suara itu, rasa rindunya pada Lay akan semakin besar dan mungkin dia akan segera berlari menuju rumah yeoja cantik itu dan memeluknya.

"Terima saja teleponnya, oppa," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Dia tidak mau oppa-nya ini merasa kesepian karena harus terus menemaninya. Suho menatapnya dalam. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap sang pelayan.

"Tolong bilang, aku sedang sibuk."

"Baik, Tuan."

BLAM

"Mianhae, oppa. Karena aku kau harus—"

"Ssstt. Ini bukan salahmu Kyungie. Ayo cepat tidur. Besok tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu dan kita pergi ke dokter lagi," Suho menggendong Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher miliknya. Ia menidurkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang king size miliknya dan berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, gomawoyo. Chu~" Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Suho dan terlelap untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Saya balik lagi! Akhirnya panpik selesai hari Jum'at! Saya kira epep ini bakal selesai besok, ternyata bisa selesai hari ini ^^ Ini semua berkat dukungan yang readers berikan pada saya. Gamsahamnida, chingu m(_ _)m

Bagaimana chap ini? Jujur aja saya agak kurang pede dan kurang puas thama chap ini. Semoga reader sekalian suka

Ini dia balasan buat yang ndak log in:

**Henry Park**: Iya, Kai jadi saingannya Suho buat dapetin SAYA! #kick

Yeollie sama Baekkie mau bikinin adek buat Thehun dan kawan kawan, tapi di ganggu Suhoppa -_- #kick

Keren? Makasih, chingu u,u Ini udah update. Review lagi chingu. Fighting!

**GeMa APel**: Annyeong GeMa-shi n_n

Iya, Suhoppa emang rada susah buat deket sama Xing Xing umma u,u

Disini udah dijelaskan apa hubungan mereka, chingu! Baca, ya! XD

Wahahahaha! BaekYeol gitu loooocchhhh! XD

Ini dia kelanjuthannya! Makasih, chingu! Fighting! ^^

**dinodeer (chap 1)**: Susah bayangin Xing Xing umma jadi cewek? Liat di mbah google aja, chingu! ^^

Iya, Suhoppa suka thama Lay, di chap ini udah jelas, belom? u.u

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review, chingu! ^.^

**Lee Sung Ah aka Meilina**: Annyeong. Salam kenal juga ^^. Ndak apa-apa, kok n_n

Ini udah lanjut chingu. Happy ending? Saya usahain, deh #kick

Makasih udah review chingu! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : No Way!**

**Author : BlackPearl08/parktaemi**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, EXO-M Luhan, EXO-K Sehun, EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Chen**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Luhan berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada di dekat rumah Lay. Jarak rumahnya dan rumah Lay memang cukup jauh. Ia menolak tawaran Chen yang mau mengantarnya pulang karena merasa tidak enak pada Xiumin yang memandangnya aneh tadi.

Didudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi halte yang sepi—karena hanya ada dirinya di sana—mengingat langit yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa telah larut malam. Yah, dia sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran Chen tadi. Biasanya jam segini bus terakhir sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

"Hhhh..." Luhan menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengingat kejadian dimana Lay bilang bahwa Kai adalah penggemar rahasianya. Itu berarti Kai menyukai sahabatnya itu.

Tes

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Diusapnya perlahan air mata yang mulai berlomba-lomba mengaliri pipinya sambil menunduk. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mengetahui orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain yang tidak bukan adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

BRUUMM

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara sepeda motor di dekatnya. Orang itu membuka helmnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Se-sehunnie?"

Namja bernama Sehun itu turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Luhan intens membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Kenapa menangis, noona?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"T-tadi aku kelilipan," jawab Luhan cepat. Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Luhan duduk dengan canggung sedangkan Sehun menatap langit mendung dalam diam.

"Mau pulang denganku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar. Tumben sekali. Setahunya Sehun itu orang yang dingin pada yeoja, tapi sekarang? Sehun menawarinya untuk pulang dengannya!

"E-eh?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapan Luhan yang saat itu begitu imut, inconnect dan minta di-rape #abaikan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah," Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju motornya. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan seseorang menarik ujung jaketnya. Dibalikkan badannya dan ditatapnya Luhan yang menunduk cangung di hadapannya.

"A-aku mau!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Oh! Andai Luhan tidak menunduk dan melihat senyum itu, ia pasti akan langsung terpesona pada Sehun!

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Dia merasakan sesuatu menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang ternyata memasangkan jaketnya pada Luhan.

"Kau menggigil," ucapnya pendek. Luhan tersenyum manis. Ternyata Sehun sangat perhatian. Beda jauh dari yang selama ini ia lihat di klub.

Sehun yang melihat senyum Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya agar Luhan tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Dinaiki motor hitam metalik miliknya diikuti oleh Luhan yang duduk di jok belakang motornya.

BRUUUM

Motor itu melaju kencang membelah jalan yang sepi dan memecahkan keheningan malam yang tenang.

! ! !

Lay berlari di koridor sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Bukan. Dia tidak terlambat lagi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.35 pagi. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum bel masuk.

Ia berlari menuju kelas Suho. Tadi pagi saat melewati parkiran, dia melihat mobil Suho terparkir dengan manis di sana. Jadi dengan buru-buru ia berlari ke kelas namja berkulit putih itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-1, Lay berhenti sebentar. Ia menarik nafas perlahan untuk meredakan rasa senang yang berlebihan pada dirinya. Ia sedikit mengintip dari pintu geser di depannya yang terbuka sedikit. Itu dia! Suho duduk di pojok dengan buku tebal di tangannya. _Dia sangat tampan saat serius_, pikir Lay. Kelas itu sepi. Hanya ada Suho di sana. Jadi Lay berani untuk menemuinya.

Lay terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada di depan Suho. Suho yang merasakan aa seseorang menghampirinya mendongak dan mendapati Lay berdiri dengan senyum hangat penuh kerinduan. Tidak. Dia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung memeluk dan meluapkan semua rasa rindunya pada yeoja manis di hadapannya ini.

Ditutupnya pelan buku tebal berisi rumus itu dan berdiri. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Lay keluar kelas. Lay benar-benar merindukan tutor pendeknya yang satu ini. Ia pasrah saja Suho menariknya kemana.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di ruang musik. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Lay penuh kasih.

"Yi Xing-ah..."

BRUK

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Lay langsung memeluk Suho erat. Ia tidak peduli status mereka. Musuh atau teman. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat merindukan Suho. Ia rindu aroma tubuh khas Suho. Ia rindu suara itu. Suara yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Suho balas memeluk Lay. Walaupun yeoja itu beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, ia tetap memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Lay dan menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh rampingnya.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lay tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tidak jauh dengan Suho yang terus tersenyum pada Lay. Tapi hanya satu yang mengganjal di pikiran Suho.

"Ah! Lihat ini, Junmyun!" seru Lay sebelum Suho menanyakan isi pikirannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang masih rapi dan memberikannya pada Suho. Suho menerimanya dengan senyum yang merekah. Kenapa? Karena Lay memanggilnya 'Junmyun'. Walaupun hanya panggilan biasa, setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah sedikit membaik.

"Apa ini? Delapan puluh delapan? Kau payah," ucap Suho sadis setelah melihat hasil ujian fisika Lay minggu lalu. Senyum senang yang sedari tadi melekat di bibir Lay luntur begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan pout yang sangat imut.

"Ya! Harusnya kau memujiku! Itu pertama kalinya aku dapat nilai ujian IPA di atas empat!" ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Suho masih tersenyum geli di balik kertas ujian milik Lay.

"Kau benar-benar payah. Harusnya kau dapat sembilan atau sepuluh! Dasar yeoja pabo!" Suho terus-terusan mengejek Lay membuat yang diejek semakin kesal. Diam-diam Lay mendekatkan kakinya dan menginjak kaki Suho keras.

"AARRGGHH! Bisa tidak kau tidak menyiksaku!" Suho menjatuhkan kertas ulangan Lay dan memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut sakit. Lay menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Ia ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh kedua pipi Suho. Sejenak Suho melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya dan menatap Lay dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ia pikir Lay akan minta maaf. Tapi ternyata, Lay mencubit kedua pipi putihnya keras membuatnya kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Eeerrggghhh! Hehashan(Lepaskan)!" Suho menarik tangan Lay yang mencubit pipinya agar terlepas. Tapi apa daya. Kekuatan Lay yang sedang marah melebihi seekor gorila betina yang anaknya sedang diganggu. Mau tak mau ia harus pasrah mendapat tanda kemerahan di pipi mulus miliknya.

"Tidak akan! Kau tidak menghargai kerja kerasku! Ini pantas untukmu!" seru Lay kesal. Karena ia dan Suho terus bergerak, juga posisi mereka yang berjongkok, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh telungkup.

"Kyaa!"

Lay menutup matanya takut. Ia sudah siap menerima rasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Ia terus menunggu. Tidak sakit. Malah bisa dibilang lantainya empuk dan hangat, bukannya keras dan dingin.

Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya. Ia mendapati Suho yang menatapnya dengan aneh dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Mereka terus terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, hingga ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan menariknya mendekat. Semakin dekat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Suho. Ditutupnya kembali matanya menikmati hembusan nafas Suho yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia janji, kali ini tidak akan menolak seperti dulu.

Suho ikut memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar untuk menaraik wajah Lay agar mendekat. Awalnya ia takut Lay akan menolak seperti dulu, tetapi melihatnya memejamkan mata, keberaniannya mulai muncul. Ditempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pink Lay, menyesap rasa manis dan lembut yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Dilumatnya lembut bibir itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

Lay terdiam merasakan sensasi lumatan lembut dari bibir Suho. Perutnya seperti diterbangi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dadanya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia balas melumat bibir Suho. Tak dipedulikannya lagi bel yang berbunyi nyaring, memanggil semua siswa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Cih! Susah sekali memisahkan mereka."

! ! !

"Hari ini kita kumpul?" tanya Lay pada ketiga sahabatnya di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, hingga koridor dipenuhi oleh siswa yang hendak pulang.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Chen," jawab Xiumin dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Aku juga," timpal Baekhyun cuek.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," ucap Luhan malu-malu. Tiga pasang mata langsung menatapnya intens. Luhan tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. _Gawat! Aku kelepasan!_, batinnya berteriak.

Luhan memainkan sepatunya dengan gugup. Apakah ia harus jujur? Walaupun selama ini mereka bersahabat, Luhan cukup tertutup dengan masalah pribadinya yang serius. Lay, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Jadi jika Luhan kelepasan bicara, itu adalah kunci untuk memancingnya bercerita.

"Mau bertemu siapa?" tanya Lay. Ia memandang Luhan dengan mata yang menyipit, seolah memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku akan bertemu K-Kai," Luhan menunduk. Ia takut. Masih diingatnya kemarin malam saat Lay bilang mungkin saja Kai bukan orang baik. Ia takut ketiga sahabatnya melarang dirinya untuk bertemu Kai. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai namja itu.

"MWO?!" teriak Lay, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Hal itu mengundang banyak perhatian, karena koridor sedang ramai. Segera Baekhyun menarik ketiga sahabat baiknya itu ke salah satu kelas kosong di dekat mereka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa janjian dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau bis mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Lay bertanya secara bersamaan, membuat Luhan semakin bingung dan takut karena intonasi suara mereka yang terdengar bagai seseorang yang sedang marah. Terutama pada Lay.

"Hiks, Mi-mianhae. A-aku..." Luhan terisak. Ia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Kai kepada teman-temannya ini. Wajah ketiganya melembut saat mendengar isak tangis Luhan.

"Sstt... Uljima, baby," Xiumin merangkul Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan membisikkan kata 'Maaf' padanya. Lay terdiam. Ia mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Luhan dan menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya.

"Uljima, Lu. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu," ucap Lay mencoba menenangkan Luhan dari tangisnya.

"Nde. Bukan salahmu jika kau menyukainya, Lu," tambah Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Hiks, Gomawoyo."

! ! !

Xiumin berjalan canggung di sekitar gerbang Lotte World. Ia benar-benar gugup dan takut. Gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia kencan dengan Chen, dan takut jika namja yang ditunggunya tak datang. Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Xiumin noona!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati Chen berlari ke arahnya dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Kacamata yang ia pakai melorot dari hidungnya dan miring ke kanan. Rambutnya seperti habis terkena badai, sangat berantakan. Sisi sebelah kanan seragamnya terkeluar, tetapi sisi sebelah kiri masuk di dalam celana.

"Omo! Chen-ah! Gwenchana?" Xiumin mendekat pada Chen dan segera merapikan rambutnya. Chen terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati aroma tubuh Xiumin yang sedikit berjinjit di depan wajahnya untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"...en. Chen. Helloo~" Chen segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Xiumin yang berhenti melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Noona, neomu yeppo," guman Chen sambil tersenyum. Blush! Pipi Xiumin merah padam karena ucapan Chen.

"A-ayo cepat rapikan penampilanmu dan segera masuk!" Xiumin menarik Chen menuju toilet umum di sekitar tempat itu.

! ! !

Luhan menatap namja di depannya dengan gugup. Kai menatap Luhan dengan datar. Ruangan klub dance tidak begitu ramai. Ada beberapa anggota klub yang sedang berlatih di depan kaca besar di dinding.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, noona," ucap Kai datar. Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kumohon, Kai-ssi. Aku ingin bergabung," Luhan terus memohon pada Kai. Ia bahkan menggunakan aegyo-nya, tetapi namja berkulit gelap di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak luluh.

"Biarkan dia ikut. Dia cukup hebat dalam dance." Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum kecil padanya. Sesaat pipi Luhan memerah. Ia menunduk malu. Kai yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa aku bisa percaya ucapanmu?" Kai menatap Sehun menantang. Sehun balas menatapnya mantab. Luhan masih terus menundukkan wajahnya malu karena tangan Sehun masih merangkul pundaknya.

"Tentu saja, Kkamjong. Aku tetangganya sejak sekolah dasar," Sehun menatap Kai malas. Kai mengangguk dan menatap Luhan yang mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum senang. Kai segera berbalik dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dan masih setia merangkul pundaknya.

"Gamsahamnida, Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyum manis. Buru-buru Sehun melepas rangkulannya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Cheomanyo."

! ! !

"Hari ini kita belajar?" Lay menatap Suho yang sedang asik dengan buku di tangan kanannya. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lay. Ia menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya, lalu menyimpannya di tas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Jam pelajaran terakhir mereka sama-sama kosong. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di taman sekolah dan memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di sana.

"Di mana? Rumahmu?" Suho segera bangkit diikuti Lay yang mengambil tasnya. Bel baru saja berbunyi. Mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Di rumahmu saja," jawab Lay. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah, tetapi Suho menahannya. Ia tatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kyungsoo. Kita pulang dengannya juga," Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hingga sampai di depan kelas 2-2. Suho mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada. Kyungsoo tidak ada. _Kemana anak itu?_, pikirnya.

Suho menyetop seorang yeoja yang hendak keluar dan bertanya padanya. "Kau tahu di mana Do Kyungsoo?"

"Mollayo, sunbae. Tadi saya melihatnya pergi dengan Kai," jawab yeoja itu dan segera pergi. Suho membeku. Rahangnya mengeras. Lay menatapnya dengan bingung. Suho berbalik dan hendak pergi, tapi Lay menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mian, Yi Xing-ah. Pelajaran hari ini kita batalkan," Suho segera pergi dengan diikuti Lay di belakangnya yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

! ! !

Kai memojokkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dinding toilet. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi tidak akan ada siswa yang akan memasuki toilet ini.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terus bergetar hebat. Dia sangat takut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

Kai sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan.

"Jangan takut. Mianhae."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Ada yang mau bunuh saya? Maafkan saya, chingudeul! Saya kalau update memang cuma bisa seminggu sekali. Saya ndak bisa update dalam sehari, soalnya banyak tugas saya yang menumpuk m(_ _)m

Sekali lagi, saya kecewa sama chap yg ini. Ceritanya makin ngaco. Saya tau saya ndak berbakat *sigh

Dan maaf sekali lagi, saya ndak bisa balas review satu-satu m(_ _)m Terima kasih banyak untuk chingudeul yang udah mau luangin waktunya untuk review FF elek, abal, dll dari saya.

Big Thank's to: **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**, **BLUEFIRE0805**, chocochanchan, **mayuka57**, GeMa Apel, Yuliafebry, **13elieve SuperJunior**, **aoora**, Henry Park, **BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**, **LeeKim**, **BlackDiamond17**, Taryshineexo, Reita, sari2min, **kimhyunshi**, **BabySuDo**

Last words, Review, please? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Chen.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"Jangan takut. Mianhae," Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Kai memeluknya erat. Seakan takut tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu tersakiti dan pergi dari sisinya. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan bahu Kai yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya.

Dengan gemetaran, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kai. Dielusnya pelan punggung namja yang selama ini ia takuti, tapi juga ia cintai. Yah, walaupun dulu Kai yang menghancurkannya, tapi tetap saja dia yang telah menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menanti.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Harusnya aku tak melakukan itu padamu," Kai terus meminta maaf dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli bahwa tubuh mungil itu mulai sesak. Yang ia inginkan hanya Do Kyungsoo yang mau memaafkannya dan tidak takut lagi padanya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Ia kembali mengingat masa kelam itu dulu. Dimana Kai dan teman-temannya telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

**Flashback**

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan melewati jalanan yang sepi. Ini sudah larut malam, jadi wajar jika jalanan sepi. Ia baru pulang sekolah karena harus menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya yang benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Jalan ini sangat sepi. Bisa dibilang hanya ada Kyungsoo di sana. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya agar bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Saat melewati gang kecil yang cukup gelap, entah mengapa Kyungsoo sedikit merinding. Didekat sana ada mobil yang terparkir mencurigakan. Dengan rasa takut, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan menariknya ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo terus memberontak. Tapi apa daya. Ia hanya seorang yeoja kecil ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Ada sekitar tiga orang namja yang memakai seragam high school, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu dari sekolah mana. Mata Kyungsoo yang lebar terbelalak melihat salah seorang dari mereka adalah Kim Jongin. Orang yang selama ini ia kagumi diam-diam. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan?

"Mmmmpphhh!" Kyungsoo terus memberontak saat merasakan tangan salah satu dari namja tadi mencoba untuk membuka seragamnya. Kai mendekatinya. Ia melepaskan sapu tangan yang membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Belum sempat Kyungsoo berteriak, Kai sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Errrmmmnghh! Mmmphcpkh!" Kyungsoo terus mencoba memberontak saat namja yang tadi membekapnya dengan sapu tangan mulai meraba pahanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata hitam bening yang tertutup itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa agar dirinya selamat dari percobaan pemerkosaan tiga orang di hadapannya ini. Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

! ! !

"Kai, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia di sini," ucap salah satu namja tadi sambil keluar dari mobil Kai setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di jok belakang. Ia menatap kosong ke depan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, yang menunjukkan bahwa yeoja cantik ini masih ketakutan.

"Hn. Serahkan padaku," Kai hanya menyahut pendek.

Setelah kedua temannya pergi, Kai berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia masuk ke jok belakang dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya nanar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya.

Kai memunguti pakaian Kyungsoo yang tersebar satu-persatu. Kai menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan memberontak kembali. Ia sangat takut Kai akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya.

"Diam dan berhenti memberontak!" bentak Kai. Ia mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kuat. Kyungsoo terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

Perlahan-lahan, Kai mulai memakaikan Kyungsoo pakaiannya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menahan hasratnya saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih dipenuhi dengan bercak merah. Entah itu darinya atau dari kedua temannya. Kai menggeram pelan. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tidak mengikuti rencana bodoh temannya. Harusnya ia mencoba menghentikan kedua temannya saat merencanakan ini. Harusnya hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh tubuh itu. Tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi terus gemetar karena ulahnya. Kai tersenyum kecut. Mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya telah terjadi. Ia tidak bisa memutar waktu lagi dan menghentikan hal bodoh yang sudah ia lakukan tadi.

Setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian Kyungsoo, Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke kursi di sebelah kursi kemudi. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kai sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia sudah menghancurkan hidup seorang yeoja tak bersalah.

! ! !

"Kenapa?" Kai menghentikan tangannya yang akan melepas sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Mereka sudah beraa di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Dibelai pelan wajah manis yang terlihat dingin itu.

"Mianhae. Ini semua untuk mengancam Kim Junmyun agar mundur dari organisasi sekolah," jawab Kai jujur. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi kau dan teman-temanmu melakukan ini hanya karena..." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menunduk. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indah yang membengkak itu.

Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Diciumnya bibir itu lembut. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar semakin hebat. Yeoja itu ketakutan dan marah. Kai bisa merasakan air mata Kyungsoo ikut membasahi pipinya.

Dilepaskan ciuman itu. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style keluar setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia membawa tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu ke pintu utama rumahnya. Ditekannya bel yang ada di dekat sana.

"Sebentar," terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Suho dengan wajah khawatirnya. Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo perlahan dari gendongannya.

"Kyungsoo!" Suho membelalakkan matanya. Pakaian Kyungsoo sudah tidak rapi. Banyak bercak merah di sekitar lehernya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang tubuhnya dan menatap Kai tajam.

BUGH

Kai merasakan pipi kirinya perih karena pukulan Suho. Ia hanya diam. Ia pikir ia pantas mendapatkannya.

BUGH BUGH

Suho memukul perut Kai hingga yang dipukul terjatuh. Ia sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi saat dirasakannya ada tangan kecil yang menahannya. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sepertinya ia masih sangat takut.

"J-jangan, oppa!" Kyungsoo menunduk. Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar. Suho mengelus kepalanya sayang. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang dipeluk oleh Suho. Hatinya terasa panas. Walau dua orang di hadapannya ini adalah adik-kakak, tapi Kai tahu kalau mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

Suho melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kai tajam. "Kau! Lihat saja! Kau akan berurusan dengan polisi!"

Kai terdiam. Ia menunduk pada Suho dan Kyungsoo, lalu berbalik pergi setelah mengucapkan kata maaf.

Setelah Kai pergi, Suho menutup pintu rumahnya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mandi.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan menghampiri Suho yang duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku akan melaporkannya," ucap Suho. Kyungsoo membelalak dan menggeleng. Suho menatapnya bingung.

"A-ano. I-itu. J-jong—maksudku Kai. Ku-kumohon, jangan tuntut dia," Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan terbata. Dia takut Suho nanti akan menolak permintaannya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah dia yang sudah melakukan ini—"

"Bu-bukan! M-maksudku, Kai memang me-melakukannya, t-tapi dia tidak merencanakan ini semua! Teman-temannya yang... hiks," Kyungsoo kembali terisak mengingat kejadian menyeramkan yang baru ia lewati. Suho mengelus punggungnya pelan. Ia sangat terkejut, ternyata bukan hanya Kai yang melakukan ini. Tetapi ia bersama teman. _Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan_, batinnya.

"Baiklah. Oppa tidak akan menuntut Kai," tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Sepertinya yeoja manis itu masih sangat takut dan trauma.

"Tidurlah," Suho melangkah keluar kamar Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

**End of Flashback**

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tidak mau makan, pergi sekolah dan keluar dari rumah. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Suho yang bingung membawa Kyungsoo ke psikolog atas saran dari bibi tetangganya. Tentu saja Suho tidak menceritakan penyebab Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu pada tetangganya, karena itu akan merusak nama baik mereka.

Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya basah. Kai menangis. Kyungsoo seikit kaget. Ia mengelus punggung Kai yang bergetar pelan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kai semenyesal ini.

Setelah merasa tangisnya terhenti, Kai mengangkat wajahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat imut. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahan. Didekatkannya wajah mereka hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Saranghae," bisik Kai setelah wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari satu senti. Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan suara, Kai sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati walau ia sedikit takut.

! ! !

"Junmyun!" Lay terus memanggil Suho yang sibuk memeriksa setiap ruangan di sekolah. Ia sangat kesal pada Suho karena dia sama sekali tidak memerdulikannya.

"Jun—"

Seseorang menarik Lay dan membawanya pergi. Suho yang tidak mendengar suara Lay menatap ke arah terakhir ia mendengar suara itu dan mendapati siluet Lay yang berbelok ke lobi. Ia tidak ambil pusing. _Munkin dia ingin pulang duluan_, pikir Suho. Ia melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Lay menatap namja tinggi di hadapannya horror. Mau apa lagi orang ini? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi? Kenapa dia kemari? Harusnya dia dengan yeojachingu barunya. Mana yeojachingu barunya? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecambuk di pikiran Lay.

"Lay, kumohon. Kembalilah padaku," ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kris. lay membelalakkan matanya. Apa? Kembali? Itu tidak bisa! Dia sudah _move on_ pada Suho. Kenapa Kris harus datang lagi di saat hubungannya dan Suho mulai membaik?

"A-apa?"

! ! !

"Teman-temanmu itu mengerikan sekali. Kau, 'kan hanya kencan biasa. Mereka berlebihan," Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Chen terkekeh geli.

"Mereka memang begitu saat salah satu dari kami berpcaran dengan orang yang lebih tua," Xiumin masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Chen menatapnya gemas dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Menciptakan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby Xiumin.

"Maaf, kau terlalu manis," Chen tersenyum sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya pelan. Xiumin yang sangat malu menunduk dan memukul lengan Chen pelan.

BRUK

"Aww!"

Xiumin menabrak seseorang. Ia mengelus bokongnya yang mencium bumi duluan saat terjatuh tadi. Chen hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Xiumin berdiri dan membantu orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Mianhamnida. Gwenchana?" tanyanya pada yeoja berambut hitam itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"G-gwencha-na," jawab yeoja tadi dengan logat yang aneh. Ia menunduk hingga rambut ikal sepunggungnya menutupi wajahnya. Diterimanya uluran tangan Xiumin dan ia bangkit dari jatuh terduduknya.

Xiumin terbelalak melihat wajah yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi. Dia yeojachingu baru Kris! "Kau!"

Yeoja tadi, yang ternyata adalah Tao, tersentak kaget. Chen yang hanya melihatpun jadi bingung dan kaget dengan seruan Xiumin.

"Kau kan yeojachingunya Kris!" tunjuk Xiumin. Tao menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Chen berpikir sebentar. Kris? Bukankah dia mantan namjachingu jiejienya? Cepat sekali jika mereka baru putus beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kris memiliki yeoja baru. Itu artinya Kris telah menghianati jiejienya. Pantas saja Xiumin noona terlihat berlebihan.

"Mi-mianham-nida. A-aku ada urusan," Tao segera pergi dari sana.

"Heey!"

! ! !

"A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan Tao?" Lay mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kris menunduk menatap lantai.

"Aku... sudah memutuskannya. Aku rasa aku masih mencintaimu."

Lay tersenyum pahit. Bisakah ia menerima cinta dari namja yang sudah menghancurkan kepercayaannya? Itu akan sangat sulit.

"Kris, ini menyangkut perasaan seseorang. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan yang lama dan bersama yang baru, lalu meninggalkan yang baru karena kau terlambat menyadarinya," Lay menghela nafas pelan. Kris menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi sayang, aku sudah melupakanmu. Mengembalikan perasaan yang sudah hilang pada seseorang itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," Lay menatap Kris tajam.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal lagi."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Suho?"

Lay terdiam. Suho. Suho. Suho. "Ya. Aku mencintainya," tubuh Kris menjadi lemas. Ia menggeram pelan. Ditariknya Lay kedalam pelukannya. Lay memberontak pelan. Tapi apa daya, Kris lebih kuat darinya.

"Kumohon. Kau pasti masih menyimpan rasa itu padaku," Kris terus-menerus memohon. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia memohon kasih sayang pada seorang yeoja. Biasanya yeoja-yeoja itu yang melakukannya. Tapi Lay berbeda. Ia populer, cuek dengan sekitar. Walau cuek, ia sangat perhatian pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan Lay.

"K-kris..."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Huwaaahh! Jangan timpuk saya! Maaf karena chap ini pendek banget u,u Ini saya udah mentok ide bikinnya. Konsepnya dah pasti, endingnya udah ada, tapi bikin kata-katanya susah banget Y_Y

Maafkan saya, ! Memang maksud saya membuatmu diperkaos tiga orang XD Udah pada banyak yg nebak D.O dirape sama Kai, ya? Pinter! /kick/

Dan maaf lagi buat HunHan dan BaekYeol yang gk muncul sama sekali di FF ini /dihajar/

Haha. FF ini makin berbelit dan mirip sinetron. Aaahh! Jadi males lanjutin kalo kayak sinetron =3= /dibakar/

Ini 4 halaman word saya habisin cuman buat bikin ceritanya KaiSoo. Pertama kali ini saya bikin flashback sepanjang itu u,u

Saya mau balas review dulu. Yang log in, maaf saya gk bisa balas di PM m(_ _)m

**aizy **: Makasih atas pengertiannya, chingu u,u Makasih juga reviewnya :D Review lagi, ya? Fighting!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Iya, tambah ribet. Saya yg ngetik aja juga ikut ribet mikirnya -,- Bisa, dong. Nanti satu-satu bakal dijelasin n_n Ini udah dijelasin kenapa trauma ^^ Makasih reviewnya.

**13elieve Super Junior** : Mereka gk jadian, chingu. Mereka huubungan tanpa status XD (Suho: Kenapa? t(O^Ot))

Iya, Kai banyak yang suka, ya. Saya juga mulai terkontaminasi virus si hidung papan itu u,u /dihajar Kai/

Udah dijelasin kenapa Kyungie jadi begitu. Maaf kalau bagian itu agak ndak nyambung m(_ _)m

Gak, kok, chingu. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**kimhyunshi** : Makasih, chingu, udah dibilang bagus! T_T *lempar sempak Thehun* /plak/

Makasih reviewnya, chingu ^^

**RizkyKey **: Wahaha. Ndak papa, chingu, saya juga males review FF orang XD /kick/

Yah namanya juga Genderswitch -_-'

Makasih reviewnya, chingu ^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **: Haha. Saya emang psycho yang hemophobe *loh? XD

Disini udah dijelasin kenapa Umma takut sama Kai, kok n_n

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan **: TBC itu penyakit saya. Tuli Budek Congek u,u

Suho ndak ganggu KaiSoo, kok :D

Saya juga gk suka KaiLu. Tenang aja XD

Makasih udah review, chingu. Jangan bbuing bbuing. Saya ndak tahan sama muka imut. Jadi pengen muntah u,u /kick/

**kyumin-baekyeol** : Ada 'apa', ya? Udah dijelasin, kok, di atas *nunjuk atas*

Wahahaha! Saya sebagai sesama Kepopers musti bikin kepopers lain penasaran XD /apasih/

Makasih udah review ^^

**GeMa Apel **: SuLay emang manis. Saya jadi pengen cubit anak mereka XD

Chenchen begitu gara-gara kawannya, chingu!

TaoRis bakal muncul di chap mendatang. Tunggu, ya! XD

HunHan ndak muncul lagi. Maafkan saya m(_ _)m Saya takutnya kalo nge-TBC di HunHan atau BaekYeol, malah ndak penasaran *author psycho*

Yosh! Makasih reviewnya ^^

**ayam ayam** : Eh, lihat penname kamu aku jadi ikut Sasukecap XD

HunHan emang unyu Hehehe

Ini udah dijelasin KaiSoo nya :)

Makasih dah review ^^

**aoora** : Umma mau di rape sama Kai XD /dibuang ke laut/

Makasih reviewnya, chingu ^^

**chocochanchan** : Kenapa? suka-suka author :p /kick/

Karena Kai itu idungnya nge-gemesin XD /pletak/

Keren? Makasih! XD

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy **: Ndak papa, kok n_n

Search di google aja, pasti nemu!

Suka? Makasih!

Itu masalahnya udah dijelasin

Makasih udah review ^^

**ChanyeoLiena137** : Pinter! XD

KaiSoo enceh(?)? Tunggu bulan puasa selesai, FF saya yang Mianhae, Saranghae Baby bakal update dan ada enceh nya XD *promosi*

Makasih udah review ^^

**sari2min** : Ada apa dgn nya udah dijelasin.

Tenang, saya HunHan ship, kok XD *sebenernya saya nge-ship semua official couple, sih* /plak/

Makasih udah review ^^

**BlackDiamond17 **: Tenang-tenang. HunHan bakal bersatu XD

Disini udah dijelasin n_n

Makasih udah review ^^

**golden13** : Kyungsoo mau di-rape /kick/

Iya, Kai udah serem, idung rata, kulit gosong, pas dah! /dibanting Kai/

Mereka bakal selalu langgeng, kok XD

Makasih udah review ^^

**Henry Park** : ITU UDAH DIJELASIN, CHINGU! *chapslock jebol* /dor/

Eh, Gucci nya kasih ke Tao aja itu. dia lagi galau :O *tunjuk Tao*

Makasih udah review ^^

**mayuka57** : Ah, itu saya kasih penjelasan dikit. Itu sebenernya yg ngintip SuLay mau saya apus, soalnya cerita bakal makin panjang kalo itu ada. Tapi karena udah terlanjur, jadi saya buat aja u,u Itu yang ngintip suami saya (baca: Kris), chingu /dihajar/

Dia phobia sama idung rata kali (Kai: Sumpeh. Elu doyan banget ngolokin gua idung rata -_-)

Makasih reviewnya, chingu ^^

**BabySuDo** : Maafkan saya, Baby. Kyungsoo dirape sama tiga orang m(_ _)m

Iya. Kai idung rata, sih u,u /plaked/

Makasih udah review, chingu ^^

**LeeKim** : Iya, ndak papa, chingu. Saya juga sering digituin, tapi saya ttp bangkang XD

Kai gk mau macem-macem, kok. Cuma mau rape aja XD /kicks/

Saya juga senyam-senyum ndiri pas nulis bagian itu :D

Iya. Kai idungnya mempesona banget, sih /dor dor/

Makasih udah review, chingu ^^

**A/N++**(?): Saya mau bilang, semoga Lay sama Yeol baik-baik aja. Saya takut banget pas denger berita mereka. Setiap bikin FF ini saya juga slalu keinget itu. saya jadi mau nangis :'(

Siapa yang nonton SMTown INA? Bagi-bagi tiket, dong Y,Y

Saya gk bisa nonton gara-gara rumah saya jauuuuuuuuuuuhhh banget sama GBK. Yalah. Wong saya tinggal di KalTim XD

Maaf, saya banyak bacot. Review, please? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Luhan, EXO-M Sehun, EXO-K Baekhyun, EXO-K Chanyeol**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"K-kris..." Lay meremas kemeja Kris keras. Ia bimbang. Apa ia masih mencintai Kris? Tapi bagaimana dengan semua yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Suho? Rasa senang saat mereka berpelukan. Rasa menggelitik saat mereka berciuman. Rasa marah saat ia melihat Suho dengan yeoja lain. Ia mengerti gejala ini. Pernah menjadi yeojachingu Kris yang notabene namja populer di sekolah yang selalu di kelilingi oleh para yeoja penggemar pasti pernah merasakannya.

BRUK

Lay segera melepas pelukan Kris saat ia merasa ada orang lain selain mereka. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan wajah shock. Kris menatap pada yeoja berambut brunette itu dengan datar.

"A-apa..." Baekhyun menatap kaget Lay dan Kris bergantian.

"B-Baekkie. I-ini—" Lay sangat gugup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun tentangnya? Berpelukan dengan mantan namjachingu yang menghianatimu, padahal sudah punya orang yang disukai. Walau belum pacaran, sih. Tapi, apa setelah ini Baekhyun akan menganggapnya playgirl? Oh tidak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMANKU, BODOH!" Dengan mulusnya, tas yang tadi sempat terjatuh dari tangan Baekhyun mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Kris. Lay dan korban pelemparan tas terdiam karena shock. Tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"K-kau tidak—"

"Ayo pergi! Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari parasit menyebalkan ini!" Baekhyun menarik Lay pergi. Sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan menatap Kris dengan sinis yang dibalas tatapan dingin nan menusuk dari Kris.

Dua sahabat itu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kris yang bertampang kesal. Sepertinya ia melupakan sahabat-sahabat Lay yang menyeramkan itu. Ia mengacak rambut blondenya frustasi.

"Arrgh! Sial!"

! ! !

"Kita mau kemana, Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. Mereka sedang berada di luar gedung sekolah. Saat mendengar suara Suho yang mencari-cari Kyungsoo tadi, Kai buru-buru membawa Kyungsoo pergi keluar sekolah. Ia bahkan sampai sembunyi-sembunyi untuk keluar dari toilet.

"Jongin."

"Jongin-ah, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengegenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ia menatap yeoja berwajah polos itu dengan senyuman lembut penuh arti. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Pasti sudah merah sekarang.

"Taman," jawab Kai singkat. Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju motor merahnya di parkiran. Ia segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan memakaikan helmnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperbaiki letak helm kebesaran yang miring menutupi kedua matanya.

Kai menghela nafas pelan. Ia memperbaiki letak helm Kyungsoo dan memasangkannya dengan benar. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Ia menatap mata bening milik Kyungsoo dengan mantab.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu," Kai menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lirih. "Percayalah."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Refleks ia mengangguk lebih dari tiga kali. Kai tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kyungsoo segera menyamankan letak helmnya dan menaiki motor Kai.

"Pegangan. Yang erat," Kai menyeringai pelan saat merasakan tangan mungil Kyungsoo melingkari perutnya. Ia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju taman.

! ! !

Luhan berjalan-jalan pelan di taman kota. Sesekali pulang telat tak apalah. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah setelah melaksanakan tugas piket. Dan sekarang ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran dengan melihat anak kecil yang bermain di taman.

Ia menduduki kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang. Dari sana dia bisa melihat anak-anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan sedang bermain bersama. Di antara gerombolan anak kecil yang bermain itu, terdapat satu namja—Luhan perkirakan seumuran dengannya—yang wajahnya begitu familiar. Ia bermain dengan bebas bersama anak-anak itu bagai seumuran dengan mereka.

Luhan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat namja itu. Posisi namja berambut coklat itu sedikit membelakanginya, jadi agak susah untuk melihatnya.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat mengetahui namja itu adalah Sehun! Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tetangganya itu senang bermain dengan anak-anak. Jelas saja. Sejak sekolah dasar Sehun dan dirinya tidak pernah satu sekolah. Saling menyapa saja jarang. Saat sekolah menengah atas mereka baru satu sekolah. Itupun sangat jarang bertemu karena Luhan lebih senior dan mereka memiliki kegiatan masing-masing.

Tapi saat Luhan dititipkan ke keluarga Sehun karena orang tuanya harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis, mereka mulai dekat. Walau Luhan menolak keras karena ia sudah kelas sebelas. Tapi memang nasib jadi anak tunggal, orang tuanya benar-benar overprotective.

_Flashback_

"Mama! Aku sudah besar! Tidak perlu menitipkanku ke keluarga Oh!"

"Tapi Lulu, kau itu satu-satunya anak kami! Kau perempuan! Bisa saja ada orang asing yang akan mencelakaimu!"

"Tapi Mama—"

"Luhan!"

Luhan terdiam setelah mendapat bentakan dari ayahnya. Ia menunduk dengan air matanya sudah menggenang di sudut matanya—siap untuk meluncur di pipi mulusnya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan ayahnya.

"Baba tidak mau tau. Kalau kau tidak mau Baba bawa juga, kemas barang-barangmu sekarang."

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak suka ini. Orang tuanya terlalu mengatur hidupnya. Ia ingin bebas seperti teman-temannya. Seperti Lay dan Baekhyun yang sudah punya namjachingu. Orang tuanya selalu memarahinya saat ia pulang telat. Bahkan Babanya sampai memakai kata-kata kasar saat mendapati foto Kai di ponselnya.

Setelah cukup puas menangis, Luhan lebih memilih menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

! ! !

Sehun melongo di tempatnya. Ia terkaget saat mendapati Luhan dengan wajah imutnya berdiri dengan sebuah koper ukuran sedang di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Aigoo! Kyeopta!_

"Siapa, Sehunnie?" Kyuhyun—kakak sepupu Sehun yang tinggal dengannya—muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakang tubuh Sehun. "Wuaahh! Luhannie benar-benar akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Luhan.

"Lulu sudah datang? Ayo masuk!" Nyonya Oh menyahut dari runag tengah. Kyuhyun segera membawakan koper Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo di depan pintu.

"Sehunnie, cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!" Sehun segera tersadar dan menutup pintu rumahnya saat mendapatkan teguran dari ibunya.

! ! !

Sudah tiga hari Luhan tinggal di kediaman Oh. Ia cukup menikmatinya. Tingkah konyol Kyuhyun dan Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Daritadi Luhan tidak berhenti mengganti channel TV. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak kehadiran Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan menjadi dekat. Luhan meletakkan remote TV dengan kasar dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Walau berhadapan dengan yeoja yang ia sukai, ia harus tetap bersikap cool. Begitu motto Sehun.

"Bosan. Ahjumma dan ahjushi sedang pergi keluar. Kyuhyun oppa juga," Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kalau begitu saat ini mereka hanya berdua? Gulp. Sehun mulai membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan sekarang.

"N-noona," ucap Sehun gugup. Ia sudah mencoba untuk bersikap cool. Tapi sayang tidak berhasil. Luhan menoleh kearahnya dan memasang wajah cutenya.

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun lalu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Luhan noona. Sebenarnya aku..."

"Hayoo! Sedang apa kalian?!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mucul dan duduk di antara Luhan dan Sehun. Membuat Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hyung!" Sehun menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah kesal.

"Yaah! Dia ngambek!" Luhan terkikik pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Mereka benar-benar membuatnya bisa merasa lebih baik daripada di rumah. Sepertinya dia mulai mensyukuri menuruti perkataan orang tuanya.

Sehun semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan tawa tertahan Luhan. Matanya menjelajahi sekitar untuk membuang bosan. Tanpa sadar matanya terpaku pada ponsel Luhan yang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping sofa yang mereka duduki.

Deg!

Hatinya terasa sangat ngilu melihat wallpaper ponsel Luhan. Itu foto... Kai? Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Luhan adalah yeojachingu Kai. Kai adalah sahabatnya dan setahunya Kai tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi apa mungkin Luhan...?

"Ah! Ponselku!" Luhan segera bangkit dan menyambar ponselnya saat sadar benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu bergetar dan terus ditatapi oleh Sehun. Pasti Sehun telah melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Memalukan!

"Memangnya ada apa Luhannie? Apa kau dapat pesan dari namjachingumu?" canda Kyuhyun membuat wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah semakin bertambah merah seperti tomat. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya tertohok dan ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka kembali seperti sebelum Luhan menginap di rumah Sehun. Saling diam dan canggung.

_End of Flashback_

"...na. Luhan noona!" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih bersama anak-anak kecil itu sedang melambai ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum lembut dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Bisa Luhan lihat Sehun memisahkan diri dari anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya dan datang menghampirinya. Luhan yang salah tingkah bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut menghampiri Sehun.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Nggg... Hanya jalan-jalan. Hehe," Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena ia sendiri bingung sedang apa di sini.

"Thehun oppa! Ciapa eonnie itu?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan menarik-narik kaus Sehun dan menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Dia teman oppa. Bagaimana? Cantik?" Luhan rasa pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Gadis itu memeluk Sehun dan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sehun. "Untung caja hanya teman! Taemi kila itu pacal oppa!" ucap gadis kecil itu—Taemi dengan cadel khas anak kecilnya. *author narsis dikit XD*

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut hitam kecoklatan gadis itu dengan senyum lembutnya. Luhan yang melihatnya entah mengapa jadi terpesona oleh Sehun. Ternyata di balik wajah cool Sehun, ia adalah seorang yang menyukai anak-anak dan lembut.

"Noona, ayo main dengan kami," seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Taemi menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Taemi pun juga menarik Sehun untuk bermain bersama.

Mereka bermain bersama. Luhan dan Sehun berbaur seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka dulu. Tertawa dengan lepas, bermain sepuasnya, Luhan tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya saat ia kecil dulu. Ia benar-benar menikmati semua ini.

"Sehun," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang akan mengikuti anak-anak yang berlari menuju kedai ice cream. Ia tersenyum lembut membuat rona merah samar di pipi putih Sehun.

"Terima kasih," Luhan memeluk Sehun cepat. Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Luhan berlari menuju anak-anak kecil yang sudah berteriak minta ditraktir ice cream.

Perlahan-lahan senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Sehun. Ia berbalik ke arah kedai ice cream dan berlari menyusul yang lainnya.

! ! !

"Ya ampun, Lay! Bagaimana bisa kau masih berhubungan dengan namja kurang ajar itu lagi?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya yang sangat imut. Lay hanya memasang wajah menyesalnya sambil menunduk. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Zhang Yixing! Jawab aku!" Baekhyun berhenti membuat Lay ikut berhenti. Ia masih menunduk tak berani menatap wajah marah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia meraih kedua bahu Lay dan mengelusnya pelan. "Hei. Kita sahabat, kan? Maaf tadi aku membentakmu."

Lay mengangkat kepalanya. "Baekkie..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan yang tadi. Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun merangkul Lay dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju lobi.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau tidak pulang dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Lay sambil melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun dan menatap si yeoja berambut brunette itu bingung. Baekhyun nyengir kuda dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, sih..."

"Baekkie-ah!" tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar memotong pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suaran dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang, errr menyeret Suho? Yang diseretpun menatap sang Happy Virus kesal.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Suho dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia langsung merangkul yeojachingunya itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Sekilas Lay melihat tangan Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun. Suho pun dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya saat mereka melewati dirinya.

"Kita 'main' di apartemenku. Lanjutkan kemarin yang sempat diganggu Suho hyung."

Suho menatap Chanyeol kejam. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun sebelum mendapat teriakan protes dari Suho yang sudah sangat marah padanya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! AWAS KAU NANTI!"

Terdengar suara kikikan dari Lay. Suho segera berbalik dan menatap, errr, yeojachingu? Tidak. Lay bukan yeojachingunya. Lay hanyalah temannya. Tapi...

"Ngg... Junmyun, aku pulang—"

"Tunggu!" Buru-buru Suho menahan Lay yang sudah mau pergi dengan mencekal kedua tangannya. "Pulang bersamaku."

Wajah Lay memanas. Ia yakin pasti sekarang sudah sangat merah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan ke gerbang sekolah dengan Suho yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sesaat ia bisa melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Suho tadi.

Ah. Dia jadi teringat dengan Kris. Apa ia beritahu Suho tentang pertemuannya dengan Kris tadi? Tapi... mereka hanya sekedar teman, kan? Jadi untuk apa...?

Entah mengapa hati Lay terasa tertohok karena pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Suho yang menyadari perubahan sikap Lay langsung berhenti dan memegang kedua bahu yeoja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu.

"Ada apa?" Suho sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Lay yang tertunduk. Lay segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memalingkannya ke arah lain, asal bukan Suho.

"Yixing, beritahu aku, apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Suho sekali lagi. Ia merangkul pinggang Lay dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dielusnya pelan rambut dan punggung Lay, memberikan ketenangan.

"Myun, a-aku ingin kejelasan tentang hubungan kita," ucap Lay gugup. Ia meremas bagian depan kemeja Suho.

Suho terdiam. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Lay dan menatap kedua iris hitam Lay lembut. Ia mengelus kedua pipi putih itu lembut. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Lay.

"Kalau begitu, Zhang Yixing, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya?" Lay merasa wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. Aaahh! Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menutupinya!

"Y-ya! K-kau melamarku?" Lay segera melepaskan diri dari Suho yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tidak tahan untuk melihat wajah tampan bak malaikat milik itu.

"Lalu? Kau tidak mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Suho memasang wajah—pura-pura—kecewanya. Ia menunduk dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah._ Aaah! Kyeopta!_, batin Lay.

"B-bukan itu! Ma-maksudku... Engg, maksudku..."

"Kau ingin kulamar dengan cincin? Maaf aku belum menyiapkannya," kembali Suho memasang senyuman mautnya. Membuat Lay kembali luluh.

"Bukan! Aku... aku..." Bola mata Lay bergerak-gerak gelisah menatapi sekitar. Ia bingung apa lanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Kau?" Suho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lay. Lay yang kaget lantas langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"A-ku..."

"Yaa?"

"Akumaujadipendampingmu!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku. Mau. Jadi. Pendampingmu."

"Hahahahaha...!" Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar jawaban Lay. Ia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Lay yang benar-benar lucu. Wajah merah dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Ya! Kau mengerjaiku?!" Lay menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Ne, ne. Mianhae. Hahaha. Aku tidak mengerjaimu," ucap Suho yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia mendekati Lay dan merangkulnya. Diciumnya pipi mulus Lay yang memerah dengan lembut. Lalu bibirnya berpindah ke telinga Lay dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gomawoyo. Saranghae."

! ! !

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di taman kota. Mereka berjalan pelan mengitari taman dan menikmati pemandangan sore yang ada.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau kutraktir ice cream?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang asyik memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ah! Tentu saja mau!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinarnya. Ia tersenyum riang bagai anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Ia merangkul punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang begitu senangpun berlari dengan riang di depan Kai. Sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat dua namja yang berjalan di depannya.

BRUK

Tabrakanpun tak bisa terhindarkan. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk sama dengan dua namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Kai segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" ucap salah satu dari dua namja tadi sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Ia membantu temannya untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf. Betapa kagetnya ia, saat melihat wajah kedua namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Kai juga memasang wajah yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Ka-kalian..."

"Ooouh~. Hai. Lama tak jumpa."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Aaahh! Please jangan bunuh saya! Maaf saya laaaaaaammaaaaaaa pake buaaaangeeett update nih FF. Ini saya dipusingkan dengan persiapan UN, jadi otak isinya materi pelajaran semua u,u

Maaf sekali lagi saya gk bisa balas review satu-satu. Tapi saya seneng, masih ada yang mau baca dan nungguin FF ini. Makasih banyak! :')

Sekali lagi, mianhae! m(_ _)m

Review, please? No silent readers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, EXO-M Tao, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Luhan, EXO-M Sehun**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"Ka-kalian..." Kai menatap dua orang namja di hadapannya kaget. Yang ditatap pun juga menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget. Tapi tak lama salah satu namja berambut coklat menyeringai menatap keduanya.

"Ooouh~. Hai. Lama tak jumpa." Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo erat, seakan takut yeojanya itu akan kembali seperti dulu. Mereka... mereka adalah orang yang sudah membuat hidup Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah teman-teman Kai dulu.

"Waah! Kai! Kau mengencani yeoja ini?" seorang namja berambut coklat mendekati mereka. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ckck. Kau semakin cantik saja, nona!" lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar hebat. Kai menatap marah pada dua orang namja mantan temannya ini. Segera ia singkirkan tangan namja berambut coklat tadi dari Kyungsoo-nya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia!"

Namja blonde di belakang namja berambut coklat tadi mulai maju dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sudahlah, Jongup. Biarkan saja mereka."

Namja bernama Jongup tadi berbalik dan menatap temannya itu. "Mwo? Biarkan? Bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Ck! Jangan berpikiran pendek, babo! Jika dia melaporkan kita, secara otomatis Kai juga akan tertangkap," ucap namja blonde itu. Ia maju dengan seringai menyebalkannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya takut. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Pasti nona ini tidak mau, kan, Kim Jongin tercintanya juga ikut tertangkap?"

"Aah! Kau pintar, Youngjae! Ayo kita pergi! Hahaha!" seru namja bernama Jongup itu dan segera berlalu dari sana bersama Youngjae. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam pelukan Kai dan Kai yang menatap mereka benci. _Sial!_

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke bangku terdekat. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk karena takut.

"Kyungie, uljima. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ucap Kai lirih sembari menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia menyesal. Kenapa dulu ia mau mengikuti ide gila kedua temannya? Akhirnya mereka tidak dapat ditangkap karena Kyungsoo ingin melindungi dirinya. Semua karena dirinya.

"K-Kai. Sudahlah. Kau bilang mau beli ice cream, kan?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah melihat raut bersalah Kai. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah.

"Nde. Kajja," Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo dari sana.

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap langit mendung tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Kajja. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

! ! !

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam bergelombang sedang duduk di ayunan di sebuah taman bermain. Taman itu sepi. Tentu saja. Sore ini langit mendung. Ia mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. Terus diam sampai ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi pipinya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan hujan. Semakin lama tetesan-tetesan itu berubah menjadi hujan. Membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli hujan yang mulai membuatnya basah kuyup. Tidak peduli dengan udara yang mendingin membuatnya menggigil. Tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan jatuh sakit. Tidak peduli. Semuanya tidak bisa menandingi rasa sakit di hatinya. Sakit karena orang itu. Ya orang itu. Wu Yi Fan. Orang yang pernah—masih dicintainya.

Tao, yeoja tadi, bisa merasakan air membasahi wajahnya. Bukan. Itu bukan air hujan. Itu air mata. Air mata yang selalu ia keluarkan sejak mengenal orang itu. Orang yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus orang yang pernah menyakitinya.

Ia tidak menghapus air matanya. Ia membiarkan itu membaur dengan hujan. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit mengingat orang itu.

"Gege... kenapa?" ucapnya lirih. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi, ge?" kembali ia rasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Tao tidak merasakan air yang membasahi wajahnya lagi. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Segera ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping.

"Zitao."

Deg! Tao membeku. Tidak. Kenapa harus orang itu?

"G-gege?" tanya Tao gugup. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Kris merangkulnya dan menyuruhnya berdiri di bawah satu payung dengannya. Wajah Tao memanas bersamaan dengan matanya yang juga memanas. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dari Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini? Ibumu sangat cemas," Kris merangkul Tao keluar dari taman tadi. Satu tangannya merangkul Tao dan satu lainnya menggenggam payung bening miliknya.

Tao hanya diam mengikuti Kris. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa Kris bisa mengenal ibu Tao. Ya. Mereka adalah teman kecil. Dulu mereka sering bermain bersama di taman tadi. Tao sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Kris, hanya saja Kris menganggapnya sebatas yeodongsaeng. Tidak lebih. Terkadang ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat Kris bersama dengan yeojachingunya. Meninggalkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tao tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Ia takut Kris akan menolaknya, atau yang terburuk, Kris akan menjauhinya.

Ia terus menyimpan perasaan itu hingga ia tak tahan untuk menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris ketika kelulusan Tao dari Junior High School. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, Kris sudah memiliki Lay, dan ia ingin menolak Tao. Tapi mendengar pernyataan Tao tentang semuanya membuatnya iba. Dan akhirnya menerima perasaan Tao.

Walaupun sudah menjadi yeojachingu Kris, Tao tidak pernah merasa bahagia sedikitpun. Ia tahu, saat mereka bersama, yang ada di pikiran namja blonde itu hanyalah Lay. Tao juga tahu, bahwa Kris belum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lay. Ia hanya menunggu. Menunggu Kris menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan menunggu Kris meninggalkannya kembali.

"Zitao," panggil Kris ketika mereka sudah sampai di teras rumah Tao, membuyarkan lamunan yeoja bermata panda itu. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dalam, membuat Kris salah tingkah.

Tao tersenyum manis. Senyum yang menyembunyikan semua perasaannya selama ini. "Gege mau mampir? Bukannya bibi dan paman tidak ada di rumah?"

Kris menggaruk pipinya canggung. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk kecil tanda setuju, lalu mengikuti Tao masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut.

! ! !

"Yi-Yixing..." Suho menarik lengan seragam Lay pelan. Lay yang tadinya akan membuka pintu rumahnya terhenti dan menatap Suho malas.

"Tenanglah, Myunie. Daddy tidak akan memakanmu, kok," ucap Lay menenangkan yang entah kenapa malah membuat Suho semakin gelisah.

Tadi, Suho memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Lay. Sekedar kembali ke pekerjaannya, menjadi tutor Lay. Tapi saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Lay, di garasi terparkir mobil sedan hitam milik ayah Lay. Yang berarti Tuan Kim sudah pulang dari tugasnya di luar kota.

Suho jadi gugup karena dari yang ia tahu, Tuan Kim adalah ayah tiri Lay. Sedangkan ayah kandung Lay sudah meninggal saat Lay berumur sepuluh tahun. Jadi Suho tidak begitu mengenal dan dekat dengan ayah tiri Lay ini.

CKLEK

Entah mengapa, suara pintu terbuka terdengar seperti lantunan musik horror di telinga Suho. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis dan punggungnya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Mom, Dad. Aku pulang," seru Lay sambil menarik Suho untuk masuk. Terkadang Suho bingung. Apa yang Nyonya Zhang konsumsi saat sedang mengandung Lay hingga yeoja berlesung pipi itu jadi sekuat ini? _Jinjja... gadis ini benar-benar gorila_, batin Suho yang mungkin jika ia ungkapkan ia akan jadi makan malam bagi keluarga Zhang.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Eh, itu Junmyunie, bukan?" ucap Nyonya Zhang saat melihat Lay yang menyeret seseorang yang dikenalnya masuk ke ruang tengah. Tuan Kim yang tadi membaca koran langsung menurunkan korannya dan menatap tajam pada namja berkulit putih dan tinggi pas-pasan di belakang Lay tajam.

"Hm? Siapa itu Junmyun, Yixing?" tanya Tuan Kim sambil tetap menatap Suho tajam.

Suho segera maju dengan canggung dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Tuan Kim. "Annyeong haseyo, ahjussi! Chaneun Kim Junmyun imnida." Setelah Suho mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, ia masih melihat tatapan tajam dari Tuan Kim. _Mati aku~_

"Kyaa! Junmyunie! Kau semakin tampan sekarang!" seru Nyonya Zhang senang dan menghampiri Suho yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ia mencubit kedua pipi tirus Suho pelan sambil berguman kecil. "Kau semakin kurus, Myunie. Tapi kau juga semakin tampan."

Setelah Nyonya Zhang melepaskan cubitannya, Suho mengelus kedua pipinya dan tersenyum malaikat. "Terima kasih, ahjumma. Lama tidak berjumpa." Suho kembali membungkuk ke arah Nyonya Zhang.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya! Ayo Myunie, kita belajar!" Lay segera menarik Suho menuju kamarnya, tetapi ditahan oleh Suho.

"Tunggu, Yixing-ah!"

Suho melepaskan diri dari Lay menghampiri Tuan Kim yang masih menatapnya tajam. Ia berlutut di hadapan Tuan Kim yang duduk di sofa, membuat Nyonya Zhang menutup mulutnya kaget dan Lay yang melotot ke arahnya serta Chen yang baru pulang dari sekolah melotot tak percaya dari ruang tamu.

"Ahjussi, saya mohon. Biarkan saya menikahi Lay dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya!" seru Suho sambil menatap Tuan Kim mantap. Tuan Kim langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Suho marah.

"APA?! KAU MENGHAMILI YIXING?!" bentak Tuan Kim membuat semua yang menyaksikannya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Da-daddy. Maksudnya bukan bertanggung jawab karena itu..."

"LALU APA?!"

"Ya! Yeobo! Itu sebuah lamaran, kau tahu! Dia ingin melamar Yixingie!" seru Nyonya Zhang senang sambil memeluk Lay dan melompat-lompat bagai anak kecil yang baru saja di belikan permen. Lay hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku ibunya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan anakku?" tanya Tuan Kim yang kembali duduk di sofanya dengan tenang. Nyonya Zhang menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di sofa di hadapan Tuan Kim diikuti dengan Lay yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Saya tidak yakin apa yang akan saya lakukan di masa depan apakah akan sama dengan yang akan saya ucapkan sekarang, tapi saya yakin saya bisa membahagiakan Yixing dan memberikannya kasih sayang yang cukup," jawab Suho mantap membuat Lay menatapnya kagum dengan malu-malu.

Tuan Kim mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan kembali menatap Suho dengan senyum hangatnya. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya pada kedua sejoli di hadapannya ini.

Lay dan Suho langsung tersentak saat mendengarnya. Mereka saling menatap yang seolah berkata kau-yang-menjawab.

Lay segera berdehem saat merasa ayahnya menunggu terlalu lama. "Emmm... Sebenarnya, kami baru menjadi sepasang kekasih tadi siang," jawab Lay yang mendapat pelototan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"MWO?! KAU—"

"Tapi kami sudah saling suka sejak kecil dan kami sudah kenal satu sama lain," tambah Lay sebelum ayahnya mendamprat Suho kembali. Ia menggenggam tangan Suho yang sudah dingin sejak sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah tadi.

Tuan Kim manggut-manggut dan kembali pada korannya. "Ya sudah. Sana lakukan kepentingan kalian," ucapnya atau usirnya pada dua remaja di hadapannya. Nyonya Zhang hanya tersenyum maklum dan menyuruh Lay membawa Suho ke kamarnya.

Lay segera menarik tangan Suho menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, mereka hening sebentar dan saling menatap lalu tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha! Coba tadi kau lihat betapa pucatnya wajahmu!" Lay memukul pundak Suho—yang ia pikir—pelan, sampai Suho hampir terjembab kedepan karena kekuatannya yang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita belajar," Suho segera menghampiri meja belajar Lay yang di penuhi dengan boneka unicorn dengan berbagai ukuran. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lay tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih mengkoleksi sesuatu yang berbau unicorn.

"Kita belajar fisika atau biologi? Setahuku minggu ini aku tidak ada ujian untuk pelajaran itu," ucap Lay sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari lemari di meja belajarnya.

"Matematika saja," ucap Suho yang sekarang duduk di kasur Lay dan menyuruh yeoja berlesung pipi itu mendekat padanya.

"Sini, duduk di sini saja," ucap Suho sambil menepuk pahanya. Wajah Lay seketika memerah dan ia langsung melempar Suho dengan boneka unicorn yang lumayan besar yang berada di dekatnya.

"Tidak mau!" Lay tetap pada pendiriannya dan mulai membuka-buka buku pelajarannya.

Suho berdecak kesal dan menarik Lay agar duduk di pangkuannya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, pen—mmmhh!" Lay tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibir Suho sedah membungkamnya duluan. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Suho dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi entah mengapa, jika Suho sudah menciumnya, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Karena Suho masih sadar kalau manusia butuh oksigen, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menatap Lay yang terengah dengan wajah memerah dan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku punya sebuah game yang cukup menyenangkan," ucapnya membuat Lay menatapnya penasaran. "Mau coba?"

"Apa itu?" Lay melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Suho. Ia menatap namjachingunya penasaran.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah soal. Kau harus menjawabnya dalam sepuluh detik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Lay menatapnya curiga. "Jika kau salah atau tidak dapat menjawab, kau akan dapat hukuman," lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

Lay terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia segera mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Suho. Sepertinya ia melupakan kata 'hukuman' di kalimat Suho tadi. Sedangkan Suho sekarang sudah menyeringai penuh arti pada yeojachingunya.

"Soal pertama," Lay mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Suho sambil menatap sang empu serius. "215 pangkat dua."

Lay segera berpikir cepat. "Satu," Ia langsung panik saat Suho mulai menghitung waktunya.

"Dua."

"Ti—"

"46.235!"

CUP! Suho tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya cepat. Lay dapat melihat senyum mesum Suho yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau salah. Jawabannya 46.225. Itu tadi hukumannya. Jika kau tak ingin di cium lagi, jawablah dengan benar," jelas Suho tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Lay segera mempoutkan bibirnya. Jadi, jika ia salah atau telat menjawab, ia akan dicium oleh Suho tanpa boleh melawan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!

"Baiklah! Ayo lanjut!" ucap Lay dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Mereka terus melakukan tanya jawab itu. Beberapa kali Lay berhasil menjawab, tapi tetap saja frekuensi ia dicium dan tidak masih lebih banyak yang dicium. Karena kesal Lay menghentakkan kakinya di pangkuan Suho. Membuat Suho tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan jatuh dengan Lay di atasnya.

"Ck. Kau suka sekali menindihku, eoh?" tanya Suho sambil menyeringai dan menyelipkan rambut Lay ke belkanga telinga yeoja itu yang sudah memerah.

"A-ani! Keseimbanganmu saja yang buruk!" ucap Lay menyalahkan Suho yang masih menyeringai mesum. Ia bisa merasakan Suho memeluk pinggangnya dan membalik posisi mereka. Hingga sekarang Lay yang berbaring di kasur dengan Suho di atasnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat seperti sehabis lari marathon.

"M-mau apa?!" tanya Lay panik saat Suho mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia ingin memberontak, tetapi kedua tangan Suho yang menahan kedua tangannya begitu kuat, sehingga ia tidak dapat menggerakkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat wajah mereka semakin dekat dan berharap dalam hati agar kedua orang tuanya atau Chen tidak akan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Eh? Itu artinya, Lay mengingingkan ini?

Lay langsung membuka matanya tepat pada saat bibir Suho menyentuh bibirnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Membalas ciuman hangat Suho penuh cinta. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Ia menatap wajah Lay yang memerah dengan lembut. Satu tangannya mengelus pipi kiri yeoja manis itu.

"Neomu yeppeo." Suho mulai mengecup pipi Lay lembut. "Saranghae."

Lay tersenyum lembut dan memeluk leher Suho agar mendekat. "Wo ye ai ni." Dan mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang di dalamnya.

! ! !

"Sudah berapa lama kau bermain dengan mereka, Sehunnie?" Luhan menatap lembut pada empat anak kecil berumur sekitar lima sampai tujuh tahun di depannya yang sedang memakan ice cream.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kedai ice cream dengan sebuah payung besar yang melindungi mereka dari rintikan gerimis.

"Hmmm... satu bulan, mungkin," jawabnya yang masih setia menatap Luhan yang sekarang terkikih geli melihat sekitar mulut Taemi yang belepotan ice cream coklat. Sehun merasakan wajahnya kembali panas. Luhan benar-benar mempesona. Ia bagai malaikat kecil yang tersesat di bumi dan tak tahu arah pulang.

Ia segera merubah wajah terpesonanya dengan poker-face saat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lembut. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Senyum indah nan hangat Luhan luntur begitu saja saat melihat sesuatu di balik punggung Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa bingung segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kai dan seorang yeoja cantik sedang berbincang dan saling bergandengan tangan. Ia kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang sekarang entah menatap pada apa dengan kosong. Segera ia rangkul Luhan agar mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua pasangan mesra itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu. "Sehun..." Sesekali ia masih melirik ke arah Kai dan yeojachingunya di sana.

"Jangan tatap mereka lagi, noona. Aku tidak mau kau terluka," ucap Sehun seraya menarik dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekitar, dengan anak-anak kecil yang menatap mereka bingung, ia tetap merangkul pinggang Luhan dan menutupi pandangan yeoja itu dari Kai.

"Sehun..." Luhan meletakkan lengannya di dada Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu namja tampan itu.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut. Ia menatap kosong lurus ke depan dengan pandangan tersakiti.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Annyeong! Maaf lanjutannya lama. Saya baru bisa pegang laptop hari ini. Setiap hari saya pulang sore dan gk punya waktu buat nyentuh laptop sedikitpun TT^TT Padahal laptop punya siapa juga. *oke, saya kembali curcol* Dan saya rasa, saya ketinggalan banyak info tentang EXO! HUWAAAAAAAHHHH! *histeris* Saya jarang buka twitter sama inet, jadi gk tau ToT Siapa yang mau kasih tau saya ttg info terbaru EXO? Nanti saya kasih ini, loh /kibasin foto SuLay kisseu sama video BaekYeol NCan/dor/

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan, kurang panjang, updatenya lama lagi. Saya mau lanjutin MSB (Mianhae, Saranghae Baby) habis ini. Tapi entah mengapa saya males lanjutin FF itu padahal tinggal satu chap lagi /dikeroyok/

Makasih review kalian semua. Saya terharu banget. :') Maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu. Soalnya mau update sekarang m(_ _)m

Last words, review please! Don't be silent readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : No Way!**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho, EXO-K Kai, EXO-K D.O, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-K Sehun, EXO-M Luhan, EXO-K Baekhyun, EXO-K Chanyeol, EXO-M Chen, EXO-M Xiumin**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Kyungsoo menatap hujan yang semakin mereda dalam diam. Ia menunggu Kai datang dengan ice cream choco-chipnya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan kejadian tadi. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan mengurung diri di kamar lalu menangis sepuasnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menekan rasa itu. Ia tidak mau kencan pertamanya dengan Kai harus berakhir hanya karena masa lalu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kai datang dengan dua mangkuk ice cream di tangannya. Ia meletakkan milik Kyungsoo di hadapan yeoja itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf lama," ucapnya yang hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo. Merekapun menikmati ice cream masing-masing dalam diam.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo masih sambil menikmati ice creamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Kai mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo yang memerah lembut. Ia benar-benar menyesal dulu tidak bisa melindungi malaikatnya ini.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau memeluk Lay eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos dan mata besarnya yang terlihat makin membesar. Kai tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi lucu yeojachingunya ini.

"Hmm... Bagaimana, ya?" guman Kai pelan sambil menatap langit mendung. "Aku mencoba membuat oppamu lupa padamu dan akhirnya aku bisa mendekatimu," Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya bingung seraya memakan ice creamnya. "Karena aku tahu kalau oppamu suka pada Lay noona, jadi aku dekati dia agar oppamu lebih fokus pada Lay noona," lanjut Kai yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Wajah yeoja itu juga sangat lucu dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O' dan mata yang masih membulat lebar.

Kai berdecak pelan lalu meraih pipi mulus Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya. "Aigoo... Neomu keyopta!"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan Kai. Ia kembali memakan ice creamnya sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Kai. Dalam hati ia mendesah lega. Mungkin ini bisa membuatnya melupakan masa lalu itu.

! ! !

Kris duduk di depan TV rumah Tao. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti membasahi bumi. Ia menatap sekitar. Sepertinya Tao sedang sendirian di rumah. Dilihat dari sepinya rumah minimalis ini, mungkin kedua orang tua Tao sedang pergi keluar dan terjebak hujan.

"Maaf lama, ge. Ini," Tao kembali dari dapur dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya. Diletakkan teh itu di meja di hadapannya dan Kris.

"Mana bibi dan paman Huang?" tanya Kris menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Ia menatap Tao yang duduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk di depan dadanya.

"Mereka pergi keluar. Katanya ada acara penting. Tadi aku menemukan memo di atas meja," jelas Tao yang di balas anggukan pelan dari Kris.

Hening. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sejak hubungan mereka berakhir, mereka berdua menjadi canggung.

Tao memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Kris. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat matanya mulai terasa panas. "K-Kris gege—"

PAATT

Ruangan gelap seketika. Tao membeku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ah, tidak. Tao benci ini. Dia benci gelap. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan takut. Gelap. "G-ge-ge...?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tao semakin takut. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Tubuhnya lemas tidak bisa digerakkan. "Gege!"

Tiba-tiba Tao merasa hangat dan terlindungi. Saat ia menoleh ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, dia mendapati wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas namja China-Canada itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Gege..."

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku tahu kau takut," ucap Kris membuat Tao diam. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kris dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Dibenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Menangis sepuasnya. Menumpahkan semua rasa takut dan sesak di dadanya.

Kris menatap ruangan gelap itu dalam diam ditemani oleh suara isak tangis Tao yang sayup-sayup terdengar karena teredam oleh suara hujan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas, hanya Tao yang mengisi pikirannya.

! ! !

BRUK

Lay segera mendorong Suho hingga jatuh terjengkang ke bawah kasur ketika sadar tangan Suho sudah siap melepas kancing kemejanya. Wajahnya merah padam dan terasa seperti terbakar. Ia benar-benar malu bercampur marah.

"Arrghh! Appo..." Suho bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengelus punggungnya yang mendarat duluan tadi. Ia menatap Lay kesal. Dihampirinya Lay yang duduk di kasur sambil memeluk boneka unicorn besarnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yixing-ah~"

"Kyaaaaa!"

BUG

Sepertinya menjadi namjachingu Lay musti punya kekuatan fisik cukup kuat. Pasalnya yeoja itu sangat mengerikan! Mungkin jika Suho sudah jadi kakek-kakek, ia akan langsung mati karena Lay selalu memukulnya dengan kekuatan 'gorila' tanpa sadar.

"Aiishh! Bisakan kau berhenti?!" seru Suho sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan yang menjadi sasaran boneka unicorn besar tadi.

"Andwaeee! Myunie mesum!" Lay segera turun dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar. Tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh kenop pintu, tapi Suho lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya dan membawanya menjauh dari pintu.

"KYAAA—mmmmbbbhh!" teriak Lay yang sayangnya dibungkam oleh Suho. Lay menatap Suho takut dan terus memberontak.

"Diamlah!"

Lay langsung berhenti memberontak. Ia terdiam dalam pelukan Suho. Matanya masih melirik Suho takut-takut. Sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah mupengnya. Ya jelaslah! _Masa' ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang mesum?_, batin Suho yang pede tingkat dewa.

Suho melepaskan bungkamannya dan membawa wajah Lay untuk menatapnya. Wajah manis itu memerah. Suho terkikik geli melihat ekspresi takut Lay yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu," Lay menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Suho menghela nafasnya dalam. Ditatapnya mata hitam bening milik Lay dalam, mencoba meyakinkan. Tak berapa lama, wajah Lay kembali memerah dan ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudah percaya?" tanya Suho lirih di dekat telinga Lay dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari yeoja ber-dimple itu. Suho menyeringai kecil. Dihembuskan nafasnya pada leher Lay yang sensitif, membuat bahu yeoja manis itu bergidik dan langsung menoleh pada Suho.

"E-eh?" Lay membulatkan matanya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Suho mengenai wajahnya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi panas kembali. Apalagi saat wajah Suho semakin dekat.

"YAA!" Lay segera mendorong Suho hingga menjauh darinya. "Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan apapun!" seru Lay kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suho dengan tidak sopannya.

"Aiisshh! Ne! Ne! Aku minta maaf!" Suho mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan pasrah. Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir kissable Lay. "Makanya wajahmu jangan terlalu manis. Itu menggodaku, bodoh," lanjut Suho pelan yang samar-samar dapat ditangkap oleh Lay.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Lay sambil menatap Suho tajam. Suho langsung menggeleng cepat takut nanti ia pulang dalam keadaan babak belur.

Lay mengangguk kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya lalu keluar diikuti Suho di belakangnya. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Lay galak. Suho hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya singkat. Lay mengangguk dan mengantar Suho ke luar rumahnya.

Saat melewati runag tengah Suho masih sempat berpamitan dengan Nyonya Zhang dan tentunya Tuan Kim yang menatapnya tajam. Ia membungkuk sopan dan kembali mengikuti Lay pergi ke pintu depan.

"Myun," panggil Lay saat Suho sudah berada di luar pagar rumahnya, berniat untuk pulang. "Kau berani sekali," lanjutnya sambil menatap Suho dengan dimple smile nya yang terlihat sangat manis. Sesaat Suho dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Suho menyeringai kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati Lay dan berdiri tepat di hadapan yeoja kurus itu. Sekarang mereka hanya dibatasi oleh pagar besi rumah Lay yang setinggi dada Suho. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada pagar dan satunya lagi meraih wajah Lay agar menatapnya dekat.

"Tunggu saat kelulusan, dan kau akan jadi istriku," bisik Suho pelan sambil menghembuskan nafaskan ke leher Lay yang sangat sensitif. Lay dengan refleks menjauh dan memegangi lehernya dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Ditatapnya Suho yang tersenyum tulus tidak percaya.

"M-Myunie..." Lay terdiam saat Suho kembali menarik wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidung mereka. Perlahan, wajah Suho mulai mendekat dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Bibir mereka menyatu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Kini Lay tidak melawan. Ia ingin menikmati segala sentuhan Suho padanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Suho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Dengan santainya pun, ia meneriakkan kata cinta dengan lantang pada Lay yang sekarang wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari tomat matang segar.

Setelah Suho berjalan cukup jauh, Lay segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana. Sebuah chatting yang menghubungkannya dengan tiga sahabat lainnya.

**XingXing : "KYAA! Chingudeul! SuLay sudah resmi! :D" **ketiknya pada aplikasi chat itu. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, ia berlari ke dalam rumah sambil melompat-lompat kecil, membuat semua yang ada dalam rumah menatapnya bingung. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya hingga...

"HIYAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan keras dan suara bantal dipukul terdengar dari sana.

! ! !

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya malas. Ia menggeliat sebentar dalam tidurnya sebelum menyingkirkan tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya. Diraihnya ponsel touchscreen berwarna putih itu dari atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya.

Ditatapnya malas layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah chat dari Lay. Mata sipitnya terbelalak lebar saat membaca deretan kata yang di tampilkan layar ponselnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tidak diperdulikannya lagi selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada sudah jatuh dan menampakkan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah rating fanfic ini.

"Ige mwoya?!" serunya dengan suara yang tidak cukup keras, tapi masih bisa membangunkan namja berambut ikal yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ck! Waeyo, Baekkie-ah?" Chanyeol mengucek matanya. Ia menatap yeojachingunya dalam diam. Tubuhnya seketika membeku dan rahangnya turun dua senti. Setelah sadar dari lamuanan, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya pelan. Didekatinya Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kaget dan memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

"Yeolie! Suho dan Lay sudah resmi! Kyaaa!" teriaknya pelan sambil memeluk Chanyeol yang sedang memproses apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. _Suho hyung...Lay noona... resmi...?_. Ia langsung tersentak saat mengetahui apa arti dari ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai tipis. _Ternyata hyung berani juga_.

Dengan semangat, Baekhyun mengetik balasan untuk Lay dan dua yang lainnya.

**Bacon : "Hiyaaahh! Selamat, Kim Yixing! XD"**

"Akhirnya mereka jadian juga! Jadi si namsan tower itu tidak akan mengganggu Lay lagi!" ucap Baekhyun membingungkan Chanyeol. Namsan tower? Siapa?

"Siapa namsan tower?" tanya Chanyeol menyeruakan isi pikirannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut, membuat Chanyeol harus menelan salivanya berat.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ketua basket itu," ucapnya jutek. Chanyeol yang semakin tidak tahan malah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dan langsung menerjang tubuh kecil itu dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mungil itu.

"Hiyaahh! Park Chanyeol!"

! ! !

"Haaahh... Malah tambah deras," Luhan menatap langit yang masih mengeluarkan sarinya nanar. Sekarang ia dan Sehun terjebak di halte bus di dekat taman kota karena hujan. Setelah mengantar anak-anak tadi ke rumah masing-masing, Luhan dan Sehun berniat pulang. Tapi sayang hujan malah semakin deras dan menyebabkan mereka harus berteduh di halte bus yang sepi ini. Tentu saja karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Luhan segera merogoh tasnya saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam sana. Ia segera membuka dua chat dari Lay dan Baekhyun yang dikirim beberapa detik yang lalu.

**XingXing : "KYAA! Chingudeul! SuLay sudah resmi! :D"**

**Bacon : "Hiyaaahh! Selamat, Kim Yixing! XD"**

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Suho dan Lay sudah... pacaran! Senyum tulus terukir di bibir mungilnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengetik balasan untuk teman-temannya.

**Lulu : "Selamat, Lay~! Semoga langgeng! ^^"**

Sehun yang penasaran melihat Luhan yang senyum-snyum sendiri mulai mendekati yeoja manis itu. "Kenapa senyum-senyum, noona?" tanya Sehun saat sudah berada di sebelah Luhan. Luhan yang kaget menatap Sehun dengan senyum sumringah. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat sekarang.

"Lay berpacaran dengan Suho!" Luhan berseru senang sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Pikirannya tiba-tiba blank. Wajahnya sudah melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

Luhan yang menyadari apa yang ia lakukan segera melepas pelukannya canggung. Ia mengelus tengkuknya pelan merasa salah tingkah. Pipinya sangat panas. Ia tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Mi-mian—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mendapati Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. "S-Sehun-ah?"

"Biarkan seperti ini, noona," pinta Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Luhan di lehernya dan detak jantung keduanya yang berdegu kencang.

! ! !

Xiumin sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya saat mendapati ponselnya bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Ia segera bangkit dan meraih ponselnya lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ditatapnya malas layar ponselnya. Tetapi seketika wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihat sederet kata di layar ponselnya itu.

**Chen : "Noona~"**

"KYAAA!" Xiumin langsung melompat dari kasurnya saat melihat chat yang dikirim oleh Chen.

BAK BAK

"MINSEOK, JANGAN BERTERIAK!" seru ibunya dari depan pintu kamar dengan balas berteriak. Xiumin hanya meringis kecil dan menyahut eomma-nya dari dalam dengan berteriak juga.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Xiumin segera membalas chat dari Chen. Ia merasakan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat menekan tombol-tombol qwerty ponselnya. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Pipinya memanas. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, ia berhasil membalas chat dari Chen.

**Baozi : "Ada apa, Chen? :)"**

Melupakan chat dari Lay yang masuk beberapa saat setelahnya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Annyeong! ^^ Maaf FF ini super duper lama dan pendek update-nya. Tanggal 26 nanti saya bakal ujian, jadi kalo di rumah niatnya belajar trus malas buka lepi gegara abang saya u,u *curcol*

Oh, ya. Happy birthday buat Kris gege yang telah menemukan ACE :D Semoga tambah tua tambah ganteng, ya! Makin berwibawa dan adil juga bisa menahan semua stress dan beban yang kalian tanggung ^^

Juga selamat, EXO udah tujuh bulanan(?)! ndak sabar nunggu comeback mereka. Saya dapat rumor mereka bakal comeback tanggal 25 dan MV-nya keluar tanggal 23. Tapi itu masih rumor. Belum tentu bener. Jangan sampe kayak lirik Twoo Moons, "so we never comeback", yah! -_-

Btw, saya punya cerita. Awalnya saya benci banget sama ACE tapi karena tahu kalo ACE dalam bahasa China itu TAO, saya jadi jatuh cinta sama alpaca satu itu. Pantas Kris seneng banget sama tuh boneka. XD

Maaf saya gak bisa balas review. Bukannya sombong atau apa, hanya saja saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa ke kalian. Saya terlalu senang baca review kalian satu-satu. Bahkan sering saya baca ulang. Makasih atas semua waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca dan mereview FF sinetron ini :)

Big thanks to : **dennis kim**, **LeeKim**, **Septaaa**, **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**, anonstalker, white14, woo jihye, **EXO Fujoshi**, aniimin, **BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**, **yuliafebry**, **BLUEFIRE0805**, vkey, **KpopersUnyu**, ayam ayam, **Kazuma B'tomat**, **Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**, **Do Kyun Hye dan Zhang Yi Myun**, Hyegun EXOtics, **Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**, **BabySuDo**, and the silent readers.

Tanpa kalian semua mungkin FF ini gak akan lanjut :')

Last words, review, please? Don't be silent readers!

v

v

v

v

v

v


	9. Special Chapter!

**Title : No Way! Special Chapter: ChenMin Side Story: Special Moment**

**Cast : EXO-M Chen, EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Lay, EXO-M Luhan, EXO-K Baekhyun, Wonder Girls Sohee, NU'EST Ren, B.A.P Zelo and others**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

RRRRrrr... RRRRrrr...

Sebuah benda persegi panjang bergetar di atas meja nakas suatu kamar yang didominasi warna putih. Seorang yeoja berambut lurus yang berantakan sedang tidur di kasur king size berseprai putihnya. Ia menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari benda yang biasa disebut dengan handphone itu di meja nakasnya. Setelah tangannya berhasil menggenggam ponselnya yang terus bergetar, ia segera menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya pada penelpon di sebrang sana dengan mengantuk. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengucek matanya perlahan. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut coklat gelap lurus yang sedikit berantakan, pipi chubby dan kulit putih bersih. Wajahnya bagai bayi yang baru lahir. Sangat lembut dan polos tanpa dosa.

"Ah, ne, eonnie. Aku baru saja bangun," jawabnya pada sang kakak yang ternyata adalah penelpon itu.

Dengan pelan, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari kasur. Menampakkan tubuh montok berbalut tank top dan hot pants miliknya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang ponsel di telinganya dan tangannya yang lain meraih handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari. Ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan kakak perempuannya yang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya sekarang. Kaki-kaki pendeknya membawanya keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya keluar tadi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah, ya. Aku mau mandi," ucapnya lalu menekan tomnol merah di ponselnya itu. Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang sudah tak jauh darinya.

! ! !

"Xiumin!" Yeoja berambut coklat lurus yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya berhenti ketika merasakan seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang yeoja imut berambut pirang yang diurai sepunggung menghampirinya dengan senyum manis.

"Hai, Luhan," sapa Xiumin dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia dan yeoja yang ia panggil Luhan tadi berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka dengan berbincang-bincang kecil. Sesekali mereka menyapa teman-teman mereka yang berpapasan di koridor.

"Kapan Sohee-eonnie pulang dari Jepang?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka sudah dekat dengan kelas mereka.

"Mungkin bulan depan. Sebentar lagi ia mau ujian, jadi ada libur selama beberapa minggu," jawab Xiumin sambil terus berjalan menuju bangkunya diikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Kakak Xiumin, Sohee, bersekolah di Jepang dengan beasiswa. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen minimalis di balai kota dekat sekolah Xiumin. Orang tua mereka sudah bercerai, jadi Xiumin lebih memilih tinggal dengan kakaknya dan berpisah dari orang tuanya. Walaupun begitu terkadang ibunya mampir ke kediaman mereka untuk mengecek keadaan anak-anaknya.

Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan manggut-manggut mengerti. Mereka kembali berjalan dan berbincang dengan diiringi oleh canda tawa.

! ! !

Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size-nya. Ia sangat lelah dan stress dengan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru gila di sekolahnya. Badannya berguling-guling di kasur mencari kenyamanan.

DRRRRTTT...

Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan bunyi ponselnya yang bergetar. Segera diraihnya benda berwarna hitam metalik itu dari saku kemejanya dan melihat sebuah chat yang baru dikirim oleh Baekhyun.

**Bacon : "Ayo kumpul di rumah Lay tiga puluh menit lagi!"**

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurannya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian casual yang biasa ia pakai.

Baru saja akan melepas tank top-nya, ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan adanya chat yang masuk. Tapi kali ini bukan dari salah satu dari tiga temannya, tapi dari seseorang bernama Chen, membuat pipinya memerah dan ada suatu rasa antusias yang menyeruak di hatinya. Buru-buru dibukanya chat yang baru masuk itu.

**Chen : "Noona cantik~ Kau mau ke rumah?"**

"KYAAAA!" teriak Xiumin sambil melompat-lompat kecil dengan wajah memerah. Untung saja tidak ada kakak atau ibunya di sini. Bisa-bisa ia dilempar sepatu nantinya.

Dengan antusiasisme, ia membalas chat itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan melanjutkan ganti bajunya yang tertunda dengan bersenandung kecil.

! ! !

"Heh? Ini kebetulan atau apa?" ucap atau tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan Xiumin yang sudah ada di depan rumah Lay. Ternyata mereka sampai di sana bersamaan. Dasar sahabat sejati. Author jadi ngiri -_-

Xiumin hanya tertawa-tawa gaje. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam mood yang baik. Sedangkan Luhan menatap curiga motor yang terparkir di halaman rumah Lay. Merekapun berjalan bersamaan dan terkaget-kaget saat seorang Kai keluar dari pintu rumah dengan Lay yang berwajah masam. Yeoja kurus itu mengusir Kai bahkan sampai menendang namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertawa-tawa melihat kejadian itu, tapi Luhan hanya terdiam. Setelah Kai mau pulang, mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah Lay.

"Sedang apa Kai ke sini, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dekat kamar Lay diikuti dua yang lainnya. Lay hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Dan tepat saat itu, Chen yang baru pulang sekolah lewat di depan mereka. Ia menatap Xiumin yang balas menatapnya malu-malu. Mereka terus bertatapan hingga Baekhyun dengan sengaja berdeham, membuat kontak mata mereka terputus. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan sebal yang hanya dibalas rolling eyes dari yeoja imut itu.

Chen tersenyum manis. Ia mendekati Xiumin dan meraih tangan mungil yeoja chubby itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan ¯3¯ dan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan itu. Pasti mereka akan mengumbar aura lovey-dovey lagi.

Chen dan Xiumin masih dengan dunia-milik-berdua mereka. Namja bertulang pipi tegas itu masih mengelus lembut jari-jari Xiumin. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan bibir tipisnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada kecengannya itu.

"Emm... Noona?" panggilnya ragu-ragu. Xiumin membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Ia masih sibuk merona merah dan mengagumi betapa indah wajah dan suara namja di depannya ini.

"Besok, noona ada waktu?"

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chen bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imutnya bagai bayi yang tak mengerti apapun. Chen yang melihat itu hanya mengigit bibirnya gemas.

"Aku... ingin mengajak noona ke Lotte World," ucap Chen membuat kedua bola mata besar Xiumin semakin besar. Ia terlihat sangat imut dengan bibir pink mungil itu membulat. Chen yang tak tahan langsung mencubit pipi tembam Xiumin gemas dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan menunjukkan barisan gigi rapi dan putihnya melihat Xiumin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dengan masih tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Xiumin yang tadi ia cubit dengan lembut. Membuat pipi itu merona pink imut. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Xiumin memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. Ia semakin gugup saat merasakan tangan lain menyentuh jarinya dan mengelusnya lembut. _Kyaa! Tangannya hangat dan besar!_, batin Xiumin berteriak histeris. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya! Jangan goda Xiuminnie, Chen!" Suara teriakan Lay membuat keduanya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Mereka menatap Lay yang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya dengan takut bercampur malu.

"Hehe. Aku siapkan minuman dulu, ya, jiejie!" Chen langsung ngacir ke dapur begitu melihat jiejie-nya sudah mengambil sepatu dan siap melemparkan benda itu padanya. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia masih sempat memberikan Xiumin wink-nya dan membuat yeoja manis itu merona.

"Xiumin! Ayo cepat masuk!" Xiumin tersentak begitu mendengar suara Lay dan segera berjalan menuju kamar sohibnya itu.

Xiumin berjalan di belakang Lay menuju kasur queen size milik yeoja cantik itu. Di sana sudah ada Luhan yang asyik memainkan rubik Lay dan Baekhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Tanpa aba-aba Xiumin langsung tiduran tengkurap di antara keduanya. Tangannya mengambil majalah fashion milik Lay dan membolak-balikkan halamannya tanpa minat.

Hening cukup lama sampai Lay menghentakkan kakinya ke kasur. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang kesal. Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Lay yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita mulai sesi curhatnya," ucap Luhan membuat senyum di bibir Lay mengembang.

"Siapa yang cerita duluan?" tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya meraih boneka beruang besar milik Lay yang ada di dekatnya dan memeluk boneka itu erat. Membayangkan bahwa yang dipeluknya sekarang adalah si mesum PCY alias Park Chanyeol, namjachingu-nya.

"Sebaiknya mulai dari aku!" seru Xiumin sambil bangkit dari terngkurapnya dan duduk di kasur. Senyum manis menghiasi baby face-nya. Tapi sayang, ketiga sohibnya malah menatapnya malas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentang Chen lagi, eoh?" Xiumin hanya nyengir kuda dan mengangguk antusias yang mendapatkan seruan dari Baekhyun dan Lay disertai lemparan boneka unicorn dari pemilik kamar padanya. "Dasar kau ini!"

Xiumin mengusap kepalanya yang terkena telak boneka putih itu lalu memeluknya erat dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. "Asal kau tahu, Lay. Chen itu sangat tampan dan baik. Ia selalu menyiapkan camilan saat ada tamu, kan?" Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah sekarang. Jika kalian bisa melihat isi pikirannya sekarang, pasti yang akan terlihat adalah Chen yang berwajah penuh kharisma dan senyum tipis yang selalu terplester di wajahnya sedang membawa nampan berisi kue-kue dan teh. Lengkap dengan baju khas buttler-nya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga apa kata Umin," ucap Baekhyun yang menyadarkan Xiumin dari khayalan tinggat menengah(?)nya.

TUING! Perempatan muncul di dahi Xiumin. Dengan kesal, ia menghadiahi jidat lebar Baekhyun dengan jitakan manis dari tangan kecil nan mulus miliknya. Membuat yeoja imut berambut brunette itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Umin', bodoh!" marah Xiumin pada Baekhyun yang langsung bersembunyi di balik lengan kurus Lay.

Singkatnya, karena saya malas nulis, mereka melanjutkan obrolan para gadis mereka sampai negara api—eh, maksudnya sampai Chen datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Lay tanpa diundang dan dijemput, membuat semua yeoja di situ kaget setengah mati karena ada suara gaib yang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

Si Umin alias Xiumin sudah berbunga-bunga dengan wajah yang memerah. Masih dengan boneka unicorn putih di pelukannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka berukuran sedang itu. Terlalu malu karena Chen melihatinya terus tanpa berkedip.

"Jangan lupa besok, ya, yeppeo noona," Xiumin bisa merasakan jantungnya akan copot saat itu juga karena terus-menerus berdetak dengan tidak normal. Pipinya merah terasa seperti terbakar. Kepalanya pusing karena tidak tahan menahan debaran jantungnya saat Chen memberikannya wink tadi. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia pingsan karena ketampanan seorang Kim Jongdae.

! ! !

Chen menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan senyum tipis nan manis di bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar bel pulang berbunyi dan ia bisa segera pergi ke Lotte World dan bertemu dengan teman jiejie-nya yang imut dan manis itu.

Ia menutup matanya pelan merasakan angin membelai wajah tampannya. Di pipinya, semburat pink tipis terlukis di sana. Benar-benar khas orang sedang kasmaran.

Dan akhirnya bel pun berbunyi. Chen mengalihkan pandangannya dengan antusias dan mulai merapikan buku-bukunya. Senyum lebar terlukis indah di bibir tipisnya. Batinnya bergejolak senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan pergi kencan dengan Xiumin noona kesayangannya. Dengar? KENCAN. K.E.N.C.A.N! Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin sekali berguling-guling seperti kerbau di lapangan sepak bola sekolah saking senangnya.

"Hai, ChenChen~" Gulp. Chen menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar sebuah suara 'merdu' memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan dua temannya yang tersenyum seram. Zelo dan Ren. Oh tidak.

"Kau mau kencan, hyung?" tanya Zelo, namja manis dengan rambut pirang ikalnya. Chen hanya bergidik ngeri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Ia segera berlari untuk pergi jauh dari mereka, tetapi sial nasibnya, Ren, si yeoja tomboy meraik kerah kemejanya dari belakang dan menariknya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hei~ ChenChen, kau sudah punya yeojachingu tapi tidak memberi tahu kami, eoh?" Ren mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Zelo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan teman dekatnya itu. Chen yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan sambil nyengir gaje. Zelo yang mengerti gerak-gerik Chen pun langsung berlari ke depan kelas dan berteriak kencang membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya memperhatikannya.

"CHEN HYUNG SUDAH PUNYA YEOJACHINGU! AYO KITA RAMPOK(?) DIA!" koornya pada seluruh teman sekelasnya. Yang lainnya pun langsung ribut, termasuk Ren. Merasa ada kesempatan emas, Chen segera berlari keluar kelas menghindari teman-temannya.

"YA! BERHENTI CHEN!" teriak seluruh teman sekelasnya pada Chen yang sudah dekat dengan tikungan koridor sekolah. Merekapun mengejar Chen ramai-ramai. Sungguh, sekarang Chen merasa ia adalah seorang pencuri yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri sesuatu di kelasnya sendiri. Ia mempercepat larinya saat mendengar banyak suara derap langkah yang diyakini milik teman sekelasnya mendekat.

"HUWAAHH! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Chen berteriak histeris saat Ren berhasil menarik lengannya dan, yeah~ bayangkan saja sendiri. Saya kasihan sama Chen kalau nyeritain penderitaannya.

! ! !

Seorang namja tampan dengan mata sipitnya berlari menusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Apalagi ditambah belasan manusia nista berseragam yang sama dengannya berlari mengejar dirinya tak jauh di belakang.

Chen terus berlari dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Jelas! Jarak sekolahnya dan Lotte World cukup jauh! Kau harus dua kali naik bus untuk mencapainya. Dan lihatlah sekarang. Karena ulah temannya yang ganas itu, ia harus berlari sejauh ini untuk menghindari mereka. Padahal tadi mereka sudah mengintrogasi Chen dan meminta PJ alias Pajak Jadian darinya. Tapi Chen sama sekali tidak memberikan PJnya. Lah, dia 'kan belum jadian sama Xiumin noona-NYA. Tapi temannya itu tetap ngotot dan kembali terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara para harimau dan seorang kalajengking(?).

Chen berhenti berlari setelah merasa ia tidak mampu berlari lagi. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan temannya sama sekali. Tapi itu hanya berlaku sebentar saat ia melihat siluet Zelo yang mencarinya di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Beruntunglah ia, ia mendapati Xiumin yang sedang berdiri di sekitar gerbang Lotte World. Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, ia segera berlari menuju Xiumin dan menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Xiumin noona!" Xiumin menoleh saat merasakan ada suara yang memanggilnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati Chen dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Ia segera berlari pelan menuju namja tampan bertulang pipi tegas itu.

"Omo! Chen-ah! Gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia lebih mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya pada Chen dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukannya karena tinggi badan mereka.

Chen hanya terdiam saat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Kalau dilihat, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Chen menatapi wajah khawatir Xiumin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dalam diam. Dari jarak ini ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh sang yeoja berpipi tembam itu. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Pikirannya mulai melayang memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambut Chen, Xiumin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja berkacamata itu. "Nah, sudah selesai! Ayo!" ucap Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. Chen masih diam. Sepertinya ia masih larut dalam khayalannya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Xiumin memanggil nama Chen berkali-kali dan melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan adik Lay itu. Walau hasilnya tetap sama, sih.

"Chen~ Cheen. Chen! Helloo~" Senyum senang terkembang di bibir Xiumin setelah Chen menanggapi panggilannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menghentikan lambaian tangannya.

"Noona, neomu yeppeo," Tiba-tiba Chen berguman pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Xiumin. Xiumin segera menoleh dan... Blush! Rona-rona merah menjalari pipinya setelah melihat senyum Chen. Ia menggeleng kuat dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A-ayo cepat rapikan penampilanmu dan segera masuk!" ucapnya seraya menarik Chen menuju toilet umum di dekat situ.

! ! !

Xiumin berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar sambil memegang lengan Chen erat. Mereka berdiri di depan wahana rumah hantu. Sepertinya mereka baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak mau masuk lagi!" bisik Xiumin masih tetap memeluk lengan Chen erat. Yang dipeluk hanya senyum-senyum gaje karena Xiumin sedari tadi sejak dalam rumah hantu tidak melepaskan lengannya sama sekali. Agak merasa bersalah juga, sih, saat melihat wajah Xiumin yang ketakutan.

Perlahan, Chen menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Xiumin pelan. Kepalanya menunduk hingga ia bisa menatap Xiumin lebih dekat. "Sudah, noona. Tenanglah," bisiknya pelan.

"Che—" Xiumin membulatkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Chen. Karena tadi Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba untuk menatap Chen, bibir mereka tidak sengaja tersentuh. Buru-buru Xiumin melepas pelukannya dan menunduk dalam sambil memegangi bibirnya. Wajahnya merah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Jika saja tempat ini tidak ramai, mungkin detak jantungnya akan terdengar jelas.

Chen masih mematung. Ia menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Tak lama, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya dan lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, merasakan sisa-sisa bibir Xiumin di bibirnya walau hanya sebentar. Ia merangkul Xiumin dan kembali berjalan mengitari Lotte World yang luas itu.

_Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku_, batin Xiumin yang masih menunduk dalam rangkulan Chen. Dengan berani, ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Karena pegal juga kalau menunduk terus.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tanya Chen sambil menunjuk bianglala yang sangat besar dengan antrian yang cukup panjang. Xiumin menatap wahana itu dengan antusias. Bianglala adalah wahana kesukaannya.

"Ayo!" seru Xiumin dengan semangat dan menarik lengan Chen menuju ke arah antrian tanpa peduli dengan rasa malunya tadi. Chen hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan teman jiejie-nya ini.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri dalam diam, akhirnya ini giliran Xiumin dan Chen untuk menaiki bianglala raksasa dengan 72 kursi itu. Mereka masuk dan duduk bersebrangan di kursi nomor 72 tersebut, yang artinya mereka adalah yang terakhir naik.

Xiumin masih tersenyum senang memandang pemandangan sekitarnya ketika bianglala itu bergerak perlahan. Sedangkan Chen yang duduk di seberangnya hanya menatap kagum yeoja berkulit halus dan putih di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat yeoja secantik ini selain ibunya. Bisa Chen rasakan pipinya mulai memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Xiumin yang masih terkagum dengan pemandangan luar.

"Chen! Lihatlah!" Chen tersentak kaget saat Xiumin menyerukan namanya dan menarik lengannya lembut. Chen segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tempat yang Xiumin tunjuk dan menatap kagum dengan pemandangan itu. Sebuah taman bunga yang tadi sempat mereka datangi terlihat sangat jelas dan indah dari sini. Bunga-bunga tulip berwarna merah itu membentuk sebuah bentuk hati yang sangat indah, membuat kesan romantis yang sangat kentara. Ternyata semua orang ingin menaiki bianglala karena ingin melihat taman bunga yang katanya taman cinta itu.

"Sangat indah, bukan?" tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum lembut dan tetap menatap taman bunga tersebut. Chen hanya bisa berguman kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin. Matanya terpaku melihat senyuman itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Xiumin.

Xiumin yang merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya segera menoleh kesamping dan terpaku menatap wajah Chen yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi panas. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup kedua matanya saat dirasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti meleleh merasakan bibir tipis namja bertulang pipi tegas itu melumat bibirnya lembut.

Lumatan demi lumatan kecil Chen berikan. Ia merasa candu dengan rasa bibir yeoja manis di hadapannya ini. Setelah sekian lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat. Wajahnya merona pink lucu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap Xiumin tepat di matanya.

"Noona, saranghae. M-maukah kau jadi yeojachingu-ku?" ungkap Chen dengan yakin. Xiumin menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat dan wajah yang merona merah manis. Dengan perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Chen terkesiap kaget dan tersenyum senang.

"Nado saranghae, Chen."

Dan dengan itu, mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan larut dalam ciuman lembut.

! ! !

"YA TUHAN MEREKA BERCI—UMMMPPHH!"

Ren membekap mulut Zelo dan mengambil teropong yang berada di tangan namja imut itu. Yeoja manis itu mengarahkan teropongnya ke bianglala di mana Chen dan Xiumin berada. Tak lama setelah itu ia melepaskan bekapannya pada Zelo dan berteriak tidak jelas, membuat semua orang menatap mereka aneh.

Tapi tak lama, teriakan Ren berubah menjadi tawa mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk Zelo merinding. "Hehehe. Itu artinya kita bisa merampok ChenChen besok. Hehehe," Zelo menelan ludah gugup saat melihat Ren mengambil sebuah kamera dengan lensa yang besar dari dalam tasnya dan memotret Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang asyik berciuman di bianglala.

! ! !

Xiumin dan Chen berjalan keluar dari bianglala dengan perasaan senang dan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah kedai ice cream yang cukup ramai. Hari sudah semakin sore dan mereka juga kelelahan karena bermain terus-menerus dari tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, chagi, biar kupesankan ice cream-nya," ucap Chen seraya pergi menuju kasir untuk memesan dua mangkuk ice cream. Sedangkan Xiumin yang duduk diam hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Chen dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka berdua kini resmi sepasang kekasih.

Tak berapa lama, Chen kembali dengan dua mangkuk ice cream vanila dan coklat. Ia memberikan ice cream coklat pada Xiumin yang dibalas sebuah pout imut dari yeoja chubby-nya itu.

"Kau mau membuatku gemuk, eoh?" Chen yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa ringan. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi mulus Xiumin dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya saat mendapat deathglare dari sang yeojachingu.

"Min-noona chagi," Chen menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk tertawa karena panggilan yang ia berikan untuk Xiumin. "Kau tidak akan gemuk hanya karena memakan ice cream coklat. Ayolah, kau tidak mau menerima ice cream dari pacarmu, eoh?" ucap namja bersuara cempreng itu dengan senyum geli di bibirnya yang tak pernah lepas.

Xiumin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Pipi tembamnya menggembung membuat Chen ingin mencubitnya lagi. Tapi ia tahan keinginan itu. Hey, ia tidak mau putus karena sang yeoja protes selalu mendapat bekas memerah di pipinya.

Dengan berat hati Xiumin mengambil mangkuk ice cream-nya dan mulai makan. Dari suapan-suapan pelan, tak lama ia makan dengan lahap. Chen yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil karena sifat kekanakan yeojachingu-nya ini. Ia pun mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

! ! !

"Noona."

Xiumin menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati tangan Chen yang mengelus bibirnya lembut—membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah malu. Diraihnya tangan besar namjachingu-nya itu dan menjauhkannya.

"Cheesy!"

Chen kembali tertawa untuk yang sekian kalinya hari itu. Xiumin yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa, mengundang para pengunjung untuk melihat ke arah dua sejoli mesra itu. Semua mata memandang kagum melihat keserasian sepasang kekasih yang masih sibuk tertawa itu.

"Ayo pulang. Biar ku antar," Chen segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Xiumin. Xiumin tanpa ragu meraih tangan itu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Merekapun pergi keluar dari Lotte World dengan bergandengan tangan.

! ! !

Chen dan Xiumin berada di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat sederhana. Mereka masih terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tak lama Chen berbicara, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Noona, selamat malam. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku dan menjadi yeoja-ku."

Xiumin merona malu mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Chennie," Dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan cepat, Xiumin memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chen dan menciumnya kilat.

Chen terkesiap. Walau hanya sebentar tapi ia sangat senang. Ditatapnya Xiumin dengan senyum lebar dan perlahan ia mulai menjauh kembali menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Chen! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chen yang mulai menjauh. "Saranghae," lanjutnya dengan lirih dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

! ! !

Pagi ini Chen memasuki kelasnya dengan ceria. Tentau saja karena kemarin adalah hal terindah baginya. Berkencan dengan Xiumin-noona dan menjadikan yeoja manis itu kekasihnya. What a beutiful life, it is.

Tapi semua keceriaan itu meluap entah kemana ketika ia melihat dua sosok berambut pirang duduk di mejanya bersama seluruh teman sekelasnya. Chen yang baru saja masuk langsung berbalik dan mencoba melarikan diri. Sayangnya salah satu komplotan Zelo dan Ren menariknya dan menyeretnya ke arah duo blonde itu.

"Halo ChenChen~ Bagaimana harimu kemarin? Sangat indah bukan?" tanya Ren dengan senyum sadisnya. Chen bergidik ngeri dan mundur kebelakang untuk menghindar. Tapi sayang Zelo berada dibelakangnya dan menahan tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Dan pagi itu, di salah satu sekolah di Seoul, Korea Selatan, teriakan melengking dari seseorang bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae menggema di seluruh gedung sekolah.

**The End dgn tidak elitnya**

**A/N**: Anyeoooooong~! Saya kembali dengan Special Chapter dari No Way!~ Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Maaf kalo jelek dan feel-nya gak kerasa. Saya juga bingung kok saya bisa nulis begituan *nunjuk atas* di tengah-tengah Try Out seperti ini XD Sebenarnya FF ini mau saya jadikan cerita baru, tapi kayaknya seru aja kalo dimasukin ke No Way!nya itu sendiri.

Nah, jadi Special Chapter ini bakal nyelip di antara keseriusan chapter No Way!. Saya bakal ambil dari couple yang paling jarang banget muncul di FF. Karena ChenMin udah, jadi selanjutnya adalah... BaekYeol! WooHoo! /DOR/

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang di FF No Way!. dan jujur ini ChenMin pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf kalo kurang bagus m(_ _)m

BIG THANKS FOR ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! /lempar kolor-kolor Kris/

**Kazuma B'tomat, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Woo Jihye, EXOLunatics, meilina . putri . 79, 0312luluEXOticS, aniimin, dennis kim, white14, KpopersUnyu, chocoDOnutKRISpy, LeeKim, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Minerva Huang, GALAUnema20071999, BLUEFIRE0805, Jung Hye Min, Park Min Chan, hunhannnnn, KecoaLaut, 13ginger, BabySuLayDo, RiyoungSuhoWife, myunnie91, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Kim Haerin-ah, EXOGuardianLeader, seo ra lee, Thehunna, miparkland, uniquegals, annevisandra, preman gagal, miyuk, Hyo, mitatitu, agnes . indah1, HaeSan, kkamjong, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, CallMeThes42, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, Neurla, dan dua orang yang mengenalkan saya dgn dunia k-pop ini :D**

THANKS FOR YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! KAMI CINTA SAYA! :*

Btw, TANGGAL 13 KEMAREN KRIS PULANG KE KOREA, LOH! BRARTI COMEBACK MEREKA MAKIN DEKET *sujud sukur*

Last words, review, please? ;)


End file.
